Idris School AU
by pottertribute123
Summary: Clary is a model and is always being hit on even though, she is 'untouchable'. Jace is also a model and of course a player. They both attend Idris school with, Alec, Izzy, Simon and Magnus. CLACE/MALEC/SIZZY RATED M FOR DRUGS AND SEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here is my new Mortal Instruments fanfic hope you enjoy.**

**ITS IS RATE T AT THE MOMENT BUT IT WILL CHANGE TO M**

**AU-AH-OOC(kinda)**

**Here are the characters:**

**Clary:**

** she is a model and has dated a lot. Although she has date a lot she is considered 'untouchable'. She's pretty much the same character but with a few more curves etc. she is also a cheerleader.**

**Jace:**

**Also a model, however he has never met Clary yet. Also plays football for the school. He is known as a player and a heartbreaker of course.**

**Isabelle **

**Same as the book really, she is a cheerleader aswell.**

**Alec:**

**Same as the book, he plays football as well with Jace.**

**All the other characters are basically the same, if you want to know about any other characters leave a review of PM me.**

**Here we go :D**

Clary had just got back from another photo-shoot for her new portfolio she is making. The modelling company said she needed a more up to date one, which she said she didn't want because she was getting bored with it, but still did it anyway. Today was just a basic photo-shoot in evening wear. Every day she had different themes to wear and model.

She enjoyed modelling but she never had lots of fun because she never got to do it with anyone. It was always single photos only but luckily –now she is 17- she is aloud to put duos. When you turn 17 there are a few rules let slip. For example, your aloud to put lingerie into your portfolio and photos with another person.

Clary had recently moved to idris boarding school because it was nearer the modelling company she worked for and as she spent a lot of time there it was very helpful.

She arrived at her dorm and opened the door to see Isabelle making out with Simon a player from the football team. This was the only problem sharing a room, she thought, with izzy being pretty and attractive she would often stumble in on her making out with several different people over the course of a week.

"Shit, sorry didn't mean to intrude,

ill go but I will be back in 10 minutes so just be ready." As she stepped out of the door she hear izzy reply with a slight moan and just started to walk. she hadn't been at the school that long so she hadn't really made any new friends, so instead of visiting anyone she just went for a walk, but she didn't know where.

It was about 8:00 so she diecided to go grab some dinner and on the way there she would get the odd look from a boy or a smart comment about her and how she looked. Although she liked the attention she never really retaliated to any of it because she knew that's what they wanted. She would simply smile.

As she walked into the food hall, she grabbed a piece of fruit and started to walk back towards her room. As she modelled she had to constantly watch what she ate, and she never got to eat anything really good.

She started to walk back towards her room, but she had to walk through the boys dorms first which was always a fun time. She hated it. Cat calls, wold whistles and much more.

She got fed up of being treated like an object, she was a human could no one see that. Just as she started to approach the girls dorms she felt someone tug her arm and pull her side ways, into a room. As clary got into the room she was surprised and didn't know what to do because this had never happened before but he instincts told her to reach for the door.

Of course that didn't work and before she could even look at who pulled her into his room, a pair of lips clashed with hers. She drew back and punched him straight in the nose and he spun around clutching his nose. She recognised him now slightly, he was the one that tried to hit on her in advanced English, Sebastian was it.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" she shouted at him.

"Having a bit of fun, but clearly your not up for it." He spoke stubbornly.

"Well most girls don't like being dragged into a strangers room and then being kissed without even seeing who it is!" she screemed back, and just as she went to reach for the door she heard someone open the bathroom door inside Sebastians room. As she spun around, she saw a muscular, tanned body stood there with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Clary stood there completely stunned, she did not expect that.

"Ok, lets try not to stare now even though I know im smoking. But I guess you could say that about yourself too."

**Hoped you liked it, shall I carry on? Please give me reviews or ideas to help out!**

**Tell me if I should carry on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was stunned. She did not expect to see him there; she didn't know who he was, but probably another freak like Sebastian. But a _extremely _hot freak.

"Ha-ha, actually I wasn't staring I was wondering if you were another creep like your room-mate."

He smiled," Sebastian, I told you she wont do anything with you. Well done for trying though." Sebastian looked back to Jace and laughed, "thought my good looks would do it but clearly not."

Clary was clearly fed up of how big-headed they were and decided to walk towards the door, "you too are a bunch of creeps you know that right?"

"Yep we sure do!" and just as Clary was reached for the door she heard Jace speak again," See you later Clary!"

"How on earth do you know my name already?" she was completely startled.

"You may have only been here a week but you're one of the hottest girls around," Clary felt her cheeks blush a deep red. just as she spun around to walk out the door she saw Jace blink and Sebastian smiling. She knew it was likely they were only doing it to push her, but i defiantly worked.

As she approached her dorm, she let out a puff of air and leaned against the door. She couldn't fathom her thoughts. She had just been in a room with maybe two of the hottest guys in school and she stormed out. She needed to get in and take a long shower and sort out what is going on with her head.

As she took out her key and unlocked the door, to he surprise Izzy was stood there with her hands on her hips and her long black hair falling either side of her face. She didn't look pleased.

"Where have you been?" Clary could hear the annoyance in Izzy's voice but chose to ignore it.

"I was getting food and on the way back, Sebastian dragged me into his room and tried to make out with me." Izzy's jaw had dropped and looked at her in amazement.

"You mean you didn't make out with Sebastian?"

"No, he was cre-"

Izzy interrupted," But he is so hot!"

"His room mate is hotter." Clary had realised what she said and looked down to her feet as she could feel her cheeks blushing again for the second time in one evening. Izzy burst out with laughter and Clary looked at her confused. Why was she laughing?

"You mean Jace right?"

"Yeh... whats wrong with that?"

"He's my brother, well adopted brother anyway."

"Oh." Thats all Clary could think to say. This was one of those awkward situations were there was nothing you could do.

"I dont care by the way. Almost everyone thinks he's hot. Even i do, but he is my brother so thats kinda wierd."

"Maybe thats why he is so big headed," Clary almost whispered it.

"Oh you got a chance to hear Jace's opinion on himself."

"unfortunately."

The conversation between Izzy and Clary ended up going on for over half an hour talking about the hottest boys and what you would do with them. Obviously, Clary probably didn't mean any of it but Isabelle sure did. Clary didn't know if she was going to ever get used to Izzy's in-depth, and vivid descriptions. As it got later both the girls got into bed and carried on talking changing between subjects. When Clary remebered she had to leave early in the morning to have some photo's taken on the beach at sunrise. Waking up at 5:00 really didn't appeal to clary but she had no choice really.

"Izzy, i wont be here in the morning when you wake up by the way."

"Why?"

"I have a photoshoot on the beach at sunrise so i will be gone by 5:00am"

"Oh my god, your a model?"

"Yeah, i thought you saw me working on my portfolio last night?"

"I didn't realise! That is so cool!"

"Thanks, but i really have to go to sleep, its getting late and i have to be awake early."

"Ok, night."

* * *

As Clary arrived at the beach it was about 20 degrees. Not too hot but not too cold either. As she got nearer to the set she was modelling on she could see her make-up crew with smiles on their faces as she approached them. She couldnt help but smile because they were so pleasent and got so excited.

As Clary was sat getting her make-up done, she couldn't help thinking about Jace yesterday. _No,_ she told herself. she needed to stay on track and not get distracted. She needed to get this portfolio up to scratch and perfect.

"Here is your timetable for the rest of the week Clary." The main photographer said to her, and handed over a little snippet of paper including what she was modeling for Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

**Wednesday - Lingerie, partner**

**Thursday - Lingerie, Solo**

**Friday - Sleepwear.**

When Clary saw what she had to model for, her heart stopped. She had to model Lingerie. In a partner. She pushed it out of her mind and tried to concentrate on what she was doing at the moment. Which was getting her make-up done and getting changed. But she couldnt help but think about it. At least it would be someone she didnt know, as no-one at her school did modelling, at least not with her. She managed to push it out of her mind until after the photoshoot.

* * *

When Clary arrived back at school, she realised why everyone was staring at her. Of course, she had her make-up and her hair done so she looked even better than normal. As she walked down the school hallways towards Advance English, her Red hair cascading down her small back almost reaching her bottom, she got the usual stares from a few boys and envied glances from girls. But Clary didn't even realise and was completely oblivious to everyone around her.

As she eventually got to her English classroom, she walked in and everyone was already sat down at their desks, pen in hand and book out in front of them. She was startled by everyone looking at her but chose to ignore it and looked directly at the teacher who was stood at the front with her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so late?" Clary glanced up to the clock and it was only 8 minutes into the lesson.

"I wasn't in school." Clary replied walking towards her seat.

"Why is that Miss Morgernstern?"

"Can i explain at the end?" Clary didn't want to say she had been at a photo shoot in the morning because she didn't really like all the attention. She didn't want everyone to look at her like she was _just _a model. She looked around the classroom and saw Sebastian looking up at her, and next to him sat Jace. Last time Clary didn't notice Jace sat next to him, which was suprising because she couldnt get Jace out of her mind.

"No, im sure the class wont mind to hear."

"I was just out ok?" Clary regretted saying it as soon as she said it.

"No it is not ok! Where were you otherwise i will report it to the Head Teacher that you were bunking!"

"I was at a god-damned photo-shoot!" Everyone carried on looking at Clary but there eyes just widened and there eyebrows rose.

She took a seat behind Sebastian and Jace and Miss went back to talking and teaching the lesson. Jace spun round and spoke," Model ay?"

"Yes, can we leave it please?"

"i was just going to say i-"

"Leave it." she snapped at him. She didn't want qeustions about it, because she was fed up.

"Clary ser-"

"Jace!" She snapped back whispering so Miss couldn't hear.

"Someone didn't have a goot shoot today did they." And with that Jace spun back around and faced Miss. In the mean time Sebastian spun round and gave Clary a wink and licked his lips and resumed facing the front.


	3. Chapter 3

When Clary got back to her room that evening, she wasn't welcomed to Izzy sat on her bed kissing some random guy, but her looking through Clary's folder. She felt her heart flip. She didn't want everyone to look at the photos or even know she was a model. She hated the attention as it is.

"Izzy! What do you think you're doing?" Said Clary as she hurried over to Izzy picking up the portfolio.

"Hey, I was looking at those! There stunning, serious you should show more people!"

"im okay thanks. I don't want people thinking I'm this obnoxious model, who thinks she is better than everyone else."

"They wouldn't!"

"They would use me Izzy, why would I want to be friends with someone who is only friends with me because im pretty." She said back. Clary didn't want false friends she was happy with Izzy and her other friends. Not that that was many.

As Clary put away her folder and climbed into bed she couldn't help but think of the little conversation she had with Jace early. She wondered what he was going to say, but something quickly banished that thought and took over her mind.

Tomorrow she had to model lingerie; with someone else.

All she could do was hope it was someone she didn't know, and with that thought she fell to sleep.

* * *

When Clary woke the next morning at 6:00 she stumbled out of bed remembering she had the photo-shoot all morning. She hated waking up this early, but its all part of the deal. She agreed she would be there whatever time they asked. Two early mornings in a row, she was exhausted.

She got changed into jeans and a tank top, knowing she wouldn't be staying in it much longer so it didn't matter what she wore. She took a brush through her bright red hair and twisted it into its natural curls. It didn't look too bad but she knew when she got there, her crew would soon sort it out.

She arrived at the studio happily thinking 'atleast it isn't outside today.' As she walked into the prep room she saw her make-up artist stood there with a smile plastered on her face. Clary could tell that her make-up artist was going to love todays theme. A sexy look.

Clary was less excited. She hated not wearing much and attempted to wear clothes that didn't reveal much but that wasn't going to work. As she sat there and waited for her make-up artist to finish her clothes designer walked in, Chloe.

"Clary, we have picked the perfect outfit for you today! You are going to look perfect!"

"Cant wait!" Clary replied sarcastically "Can I at least see it?"

"Yes, just wait for Sarah to finish your make up and come straight through."

Clary let out a puff but waited patiently. Its must have bee 6:45 by now and as her thought were drifting away she heard Sarah, her make-up artist, say she is finished. But Clary wasn't allowed to look at herself until she had her clothes on.

When Clary had her clothes on she couldn't see what she was wearing because she had her eyes clothes as tight as possible. She wanted to see it all at one.

"You can look now." Sarah and Chloe said with a smile plastered on their faces.

Clary looked beautiful. Her long red hair was in neat, wavy curls that fell just above her belly button. Her eyes had been covered in a silvery black eye shadow and gave her a sexy look. And of course a bright red lipstick to match her hair. Then her clothes were something else. She was barely dressed but what she was wearing defiantly made her look like she had an amazing body. She wore a black silk bra that made her breasts look two times bigger and covered in lace. On her bottom half she wore a small black skirt that barely covered her ass. She could see through the skirt a matching thong to her bra. On top she wore a loose silvery satin gown that fell above mid-thigh.

She looked at herself and her jaw dropped. She couldn't belive how good she looked in so little. But all of a sudden she had a thought of who she would be modelling with who would see her wearing such little clothing. Who she would have to pose with.

Almost as if Chloe could read her mind she spoke, "Don't worry the person you're modelling with is hot. You won't have to endure a presence of someone who is unbearable."

Clary nodded and walked towards the door, Chloe hadn't helped if anything made it worse.

* * *

**CLARY'S POV**

As I walk towards the set, I can't help but look at what I am wearing. It's so small and barely covering any of my skin however If I say anything it won't change what I have to wear so I just get on with it.

I see the set, and it looks just how I pictured it. A bed with satin covers, and although I know that I wont have to do anything I still cant help my stomach flip. Im seventeen for gods sake and I cant even wear underwear and look at a bed without getting butterflies.

I look up and stand at the side of the set whilst everyone is setting up cameras and preparing the set. I can feel my palms become sweaty as I wait to meet who I have to model with. I feel my heart beet start to race but I choose to ignore it.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I spin around.

"Well well well, I did not expect to see you here today red." I look up and lock eyes with a person that I least wanted to see ever. _Jace._

Shit. I cant be modelling with him. please say im not with him, I see his eyes flick to my body that is revealed by my gown and I whip it around my body as quick as possible.

"I don't know why your covering up, I was enjoying staring at you."

"HA-HA. Your funny, if you don't mind I have to go now, im about to have a photo shoot." I tried to ignore the fact that it was likely I was modelling with Jace, as he has the perfect shape face, hair and skin colour. His eye's are proportioned perfectl- No. I cant keep thinking of Jace like this. Its not good.

"That's funny because I do to!" he said as he unravelled his dressing gown, showing his highly toned tanned body, covered only with a pair of boxers, I couldn't help my stomach flutter.

"It seems that we both have are going to be having a very interesting morning. I would get used to me seeing you in that because when we have photos taken we are going to be much, much closer." He steps forward and winks. I cant believe im not even disagreeing with him but I cant help it. He is so perfect. _STOP. _

"That's a shame. I wanted to get as far away as possible from you." I speak in a rude manor but I don't care, Its not that I cant stand the thought of modelling with him, its that I can.

"Ooooo. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but soon enough we will be climbing back on it." He spoke and gestured over to the bed, I felt my cheeks blush heavily and he smiled back at me realising.

"Bit embarrassed are we? Its okay, you will do fine. But of course I will do better." He said smugly.

"Is that so now? Why is that?"

"Because I don't get embarrassed, nor do I mind doing this."

"I don't care about doing this." I say looking towards the bed trying not to make eye contact.

"That's not what your cheeks say. Anyway, if you think you're going to be better than me, lets make a bet shall we?"

"Fine. Ill win anyway, lets here the rules."

"Whoever has the most expression and photogenic photos wins. Chloe and Sarah will pick the winners."

"Fine," I look up to his deep navy blue eyes and try not to get lost. "What does the winner get?"

"Well if I win you have to kiss _me_, sometime at school and if you win ill tell Sebastian to leave you alone, and if he touches you ill punch him in the face."

I think about this for a few seconds. I have to kiss Jace infront of people at school if I lose. Imagine all the hate looks ill get from everyone, but then if I win Sebastian will finally leave me alone.

"Deal."

"Lets get going then."

* * *

When we get on set Jace gets told to climb on the bed and as he does I cant help think about how awkward this is going to make things. I have to have a look of desire on my face and I have to make it look like I want to jump into his pants anytime. This is going to be eventful.

"Climb onto the bed with Jace, Clary." I hear a photographer call and I slowly climb on the bed from the otherside. I think im taking a bit long and probably seem nervous.

I can hear the photographers puffing because im taking so slow.

And to my surprise I feel a pair of warm hands grab my hips and pull me. I let out a little squeal before finally sitting still on top of Jace straddling his hips.

"You were taking too long, and I could tell you were nervous. I talk you through it." He winks at me and I feel im getting angrier.

"Press your forhead against mine." I did so and our lips were centimetres apart, it would be so easy to kiss him there and then. No. I wouldn't want to.

I heard the photos being taken to the side of me. This is what always happens. I will pose and move in different positions whilst they take photos, but I wont stay still for very long.

I feel Jace pull of my robe slowly and resting it on the bed next to me. it feels weird to be doing this but I just remind myself that it is just for photos. Just for my portfolio.

I stare into Jaces eyes as he rests his hands on my back. I can tell he is trying to keep eye contact but from this position he has a full view of my cleavage so he seems to be struggling a little. i see his eyes occasionally flicker to my breasts then quickly resume to my eyes.

"You're the one staring at me now." I say attempting to wink like he does.

"Just enjoying the view." He whispers making sure no one else can hear us.

"it's a shame I'm not enjoying it." I say as bluntly as possible, when he flips me over so he is leaning over me.

"Don't lie your enjoying this as much as I am." I see him blush slightly but it quickly disappears and he places his hand on my thigh. He presses his forehead to mine and our lips brush for a few seconds whilst they take photos and the morning goes on.

We end up rolling around on the bed entangling in the cover, but never making any real contact besides from touching the exposed area. And to my surprise I enjoyed it. It was fun, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jace doing this in real life and I had to shake it out of my head before I got carried away.

However after an hour of rolling around it ended and Jace climbed off of me and helped me up handing me the gown that was scrunched up on the floor.

As I tugged it on over my shoulders he made another comment," I preferred it off."

"I preferred you with clothes on." I shot back.

"Why, because you're going to lose control looking at me?" I just gave him a sarcastic smile because I couldn't think of anything smarter to say.

"Lets go and ask Chloe and Sarah who one then." He said as he caught my hand and pulled me to them. As we got to them they looked smug and happy.

"That was brilliant! The photos were stunning!" Chloe said.

"Who was better?" I said quickly wanting to know who won the bet.

"What do you mean? You were both brilliant!" Chloe said

"Yeah but who was the best." Jace said

"Well that's easy as one of you have been doing it a year longer than the other."

"Wait, who is it?" I said quickly.

* * *

**DO YOU WANT MORE CLACE?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I will update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own TMI! Cassandra Clare does!**

**I haven't spelt checked this, so please don't shoot me,**

**Clary's POV**

"Jace? He's been doing it for 5 years right?"

"Damn, four years." I said under my breath. I didn't realise he had been doing it for that long otherwise I wouldn't have bet. He turned around to me and smiled. Man, I want to punch him.

"But you were both amazing together, we might have to get a few more in the future." And with that they both walk of leaving me and Jace. I look up at him and still see he has a smile on his face.

"Told you I would win."

"How was I supposed to know you had been doing it longer?" I shot back, im trying to act annoyd but I cant help smile.

"You weren't that was the whole point."

"Brilliant, now I have Sebastian on my case." I try to foget about the kiss, because hopefully if he forgets I wont have to kiss him infront of anyone.

"And you have to kiss me." His smile managed to become bigger, and the smile wiped of my face and I crossed my arms and pouted my lips.

"Don't look so sad, we both know you want to kiss me." he said smugly.

"just about as much as you want to kiss me." I shot back, that shut him up. He didn't know what to say so he left it and offered me a ride back to school. And I took it, I don't know why as im sure I almost hate him. But there is something about him I like.

* * *

As we get back to school, we only have one lesson left because we took so long at the studio, messing around and getting the photos to put in our portfolio's so we are debating what we should do.

"We have advanced Enlish right?" Jace said.

"Yeah, unfortunatly."

"Well we could always scrap that and go back to my room?" he said with a smile however still looking forwards. I raised my eyebrow and he continued," To finish our portfolio's?"

"I don't know, what if we get caught?"

He snickered," We will make sure we wont then?"

"Fine, but if we get caught it is all on you." I say, and our conversation goes on like that for a while until we arrive at school. We pull into the school and park up, then jump out the car. I try not to make much noise but I cant stop laughing, I don't know why I think it is a nervous thing. I have my folder in one hand and my other hand by my side.

"you ready?"

"Lets go." I say. And we start to walk into the school as quite as we can. Jace says something and I cant stop laughing. Im not sure what he said but he seems to be laughing too.

"This way." He says tapping on my shoulder and points to the left.

As we walk round the corner laughing we see our head teacher about 20 meters away from us.

"Shit." I say and then I feel Jaces hand lace with mine and pull me along. We both run our hands together and I cant help feel my heart racing and feeling light and I don't think it is from the running.

Suddenly Jace comes to a hult and pulls my arm to the right pulling me into a cupboard with him. it's a very small cupboard filled with different school text books and stuff. I cant help but notice how close we are. I could move back a little bit but I like being against Jace hearing his heart beat. _No._

Izzy said Jace was a player and I don't want to get caught up with him. I step back a bit, trying not to make him realise.

"Didn't want to be that close ay?" he said winking, I can barely see him in this light. "I knew you were frigid but-"

"I am NOT Frigid." I say in my agriest whisper.

"Yes, you are." He said smiling back.

"No im not!"

"Prove it then, kiss me if your not frigid?"

"Why should I kiss you?"

He lowered his face to mine and our lips were inches away. I could feel his breath and his deep navy eyes gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Because you want to."

And with that he slipt out of the cupboard pulling me with him. i couldn't help think of what he said. 'because I want to.' I don't want to kiss him, why would I? I mean he's good looking but he is just another player trying to get into my pants.

We walk back to his room in silence but I can see him smiling smugly knowing he has annoyed me.

When we get back to his room there is only ten minutes of class left so its not like we were missing loads of lesson.

He opens the door and lets me walk in first, trying to be a gentleman.

"Shall we start putting the photo's into our portfolio?" Jace said.

"Yeah, did you get the photos from the studio?"

"Yeah but I didn't look at them."

"Oh okay, pass me them here then." And he passed the pack of photo's to me. I flipped the packet open and I couldn't help my mouth drop. They were beautiful. Ive never looked like this good in a photo before. "Wow."

"Pass them here let me have a look then." Jace said. I passed them to him and his eyes widened and eye brows raised.

"Wow, you look hot. Now I can stare at these whenever I get a bit of morning glory." He said winking at me.

"Wait, whats Morning Glory?" I say, I mean who says that? What does it even mean?

He laughed," Ask Izzy next time you see her." I narrow my eyes and continue flicking through the photos.

I cant help but think these are my best photos yet, and yet they are with Jace.

"Wanna watch some telly for a bit?" Jace says, and I can tell he is bored of this already, and in fairness I am too.

"Yeah okay."

As we sit on the sofa he passes me a beer and I take a sip. It tastes disgusting and I end up coughing, he looks at me and laughs, "Light weight are we?" Jace says

"No, you accuse me of things that aren't even true!"

"You cant even take a sip of a beer." He says smiling. And before I know it I have taken the beer out of his hands and started to chug it. I can feel it down my throat and sit in my stomach. After I finish it I look at Jace, "Now who's the light weight?"

He just smiles and puts his arm round my shoulder and pulls me to him. And to my surprise I don't even resist I just rest my head on his chest and fall to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys! Heres the next chapter!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I will try to update tonight again but unlikely!**

**Please give me ideas or anything!**

**Thankyou all so much for reading. 3**

**Clary's POV**

"Well, what do we have here?"

My eyes snapped open as I tried to work out where I was. Damn. I fell asleep at Jace's. My hand was wrapped around his waist and my head was leaning on his chest. I could feel his right hand laced with mine and the other over my shoulder. I quickly sat up, and Jace woke up. I looked up and saw Sebastian stood in front of us.

"Shit, I must have fell asleep." Whilst I said this I felt my cheeks blush a deep red.

"Of course." He said smugly, "Now what were you really doing round here?"

"I came round to finish-" I stopped what I was saying before I said modelling because I didn't want anyone to see these photos.

"To do what? Have sex?"

"No!" I shouted.

"We were finishing homework," Jace said, I almost forgot he was in the room.

"Are you sure? I mean if I were you Jace I would have made a move."

"You disgust me!" I said and before I could do anything else or listen to another word I stormed out of the room.

Why was he such a ass? He talks about me like im an object and something to hit on and make out with.

On the way back to my dorm, I turned around the corner and bumped into Simon Lewis. He was the one that isabelle was making out with a couple of days ago right?

"Hey Clary, just the girl I was looking for!" he said a bit to excited. How did he even know me? I mean I haven't ever really spoke to him unless he was with izzy.

"Ummm hey? Simon right?"

"Yeah," he smiled and stepped closer to me. I cautiously took a step back and he noticed.

"Hey, don't worry I just wanted to say how beautiful you were" and he grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away because I was to confused to react.

"What are you doing?"

"This." He said as he drew closer to me and placed his lips on mine, I took a stumble backwards and fell against the wall, he was pressing his lips to mine harder as I managed to push him off.

I looked around and saw the recognisable blond hair. I only saw the back of his hair as he walked off. I knew he saw that because he didn't come from the other direction, he must have saw and turned around. I wondered why he came anyway and just as he walked around the corner getting further away I saw him holding my portfolio.

"Damn! Jace saw that!" I shouted at him but I kept my voice to a low tone so no one else could hear.

"And?"

I was a bit startled, why did I care that Jace had saw that. "Ummmm, Isabelle could have walked round the corner!"

"That would have been better." I was slightly confused. Why did he want her to walk around the corner.

"Why do you want your almost girlfriend to walk around the corner and see you kissing me?"

"it would make her jealous of course?"

I felt the heat rise to my face. So he didn't want to kiss , he did it to make Izzy jealous so she would want him more. I felt a tear run down my face but It wasn't just that he used me that made me upset it was just everything that is happening at this school.

I ran off in the opposite direction and ignored the calls from Simon.

* * *

As I sat down at the top of the hill I couldn't help feeling like shit. I found this spot when I first arrived here. Its lovely, it looks out onto the whole school. Luckily enough I have never met anyone else up here and I hope I never do. I like it as just my place to be when I'm feeling mixed up.

I sit here and let the tears roll down my face and all I can think about is my mum and dad. How they treated me so differently. I let out a small sob and wrap my hands round my knees, lean my head on them and let my hair drape over me. I cant help but sob. Everything that has happened; coming back as vivid memories.

"Clary?" I heard my name over my cry, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Go away; I don't want to hear it." I said.

"Clary, its me?" then I realised who it was. It was Jace. What was he doing here? I kept my head in my knees. And didn't reply.

I felt him come and sit next to me.

"You know I like to come here when I'm upset too." He said in a light voice. It was very comforting.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. I could feel the mascara all over my cheeks but didn't care to wipe it off. "Whats wrong?" I said softly.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know just everything really, building up inside me. I can only hold it back for so long and when I've had enough of holding it I come here and… cry I guess." I looked down.

"Sounds a good idea, besides you know you can always talk to me…"

I lie my back down on the grass," What, I can always talk to the person I have known for maybe a week, and will probably run off to one of your girlfriends after this and tell them how fucked up I am, after you have heard my story?"

I couldn't help but see the hurt in his eyes," Clary, you know I wouldn't do that," he said whilst lying down on the grass. We made a sort of 'v' with our heads touching, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, maybe another time. Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah what do you want to talk aobut." He said.

"Anything really, I like gossip though." I said whilst letting out a little laugh.

"Well," he spun around so he was leaning on his side head kept up by his elbow, "I heard that a certain red-head called Clary kissed Simon Lewis?" he said with a sarcastic shocked face.

"Don't remind me. He only kissed me hoping that Izzy would walk around the corner." I said

"That's a bit useless, why would he waste a kiss from you to make someone jealous? I could have been kissing those lips instead of him." he said whilst winking at me.

I felt my face flush, but I knew this was just Jace, his natural self. He couldn't help being like all flirty.

"Trying to get in my panties?" I say

"Who wouldn't? Our friend Sebastian clearly wants to." He laughed.

"Only 'cause I'm a model though, or he wants to take my 'Innocence'" I say putting air marks whilst I said innocence.

"Have you not had sex?" he said smiling

I tried not to remember. I ignore that time. Im disgusting. "No, well… no I haven't."

"Well, I don't know how your previous boyfriends have managed to keep their hands from you im struggling and im not even your boyfriend."

"Exactly, that's why they broke up with me. I wouldn't have sex."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry Jace, its fine. If they really knew me they wouldn't have dated me in the first place." And its true they wouldn't.

"Well, I would like to hear that story one day," he said

I sit up but he stay laying down just looking at me," Jace if you ever find anything out about me, you promise to stay my friend right?"

"Of course but-" I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"No questions." I say and lay my head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

Me and Jace carried on talking for a while, we discussed kissing, sex and other stuff like that; surprisingly I didn't find it awkward at all. Besides when Jace would make the little comment about me that I chose to ignore and push out of my mind.

"We should go because everyone is coming around mine and Sebastians at 9:15, wanna come?"

"I don't know, what are you lot doing?"

"Probably just watch a film or something." He said helping me up.

"maybe not, I don't know if I can be bothered," I said

"Please come, it will be boring without you!" he said pleadingly, he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. _No_. he is a player, I'm not falling for him.

"Fine, but you walking me back afterwards. Knowing my luck ill get pulled into someone else room."

"Okay," he said and we started to walk back to the school, It only took a little over 5 minutes so we would be back soon.

"Do you remember the bet I won?" he said smiling and looking down at me, and I cant help realised how much taller he is than me.

"No," I say even though I remember, "you going to have to remind me." I say smiling.

"Don't lie you haven't been able to forget. You want to kiss me and you know it!" he says, and I cant help blushing.

"I do not! You're the one who makes a comment about me as much as possible!" I say stopping in front of him because we have reached his room.

"I say it because, it makes your little cheeks go bright red and makes your heart flutter. I can tell, its all over your face." He says and pushes the door open and walks in. I stand there shaking my head with a smile on my face.

"Come in then," he says and pulls me in."The others will be here soon, what do you want to do before they get here?

"I don't mind you pick." It was a bad choice.

"Well I want to kiss you b-"

"But the deal was I kiss you," I said sharply interrupting him.

"Go on then," he said smiling and crossing his arms.

"Im saving it for another time when I need it, I could see it coming in very handy you know."

I take a step closer to him and look up there is no space between us besides from the distances between our faces. "I guess I could trial run…" I say seductively. Well, attempted seductively.

"mmmhhhh," I heard Jace say and I couldn't help but tease. Or I couldn't understand why he wanted to kiss me in the first place.

His face got closer to mine slowly and then I turned my head away and started laughing," Save it for later I think."

"You're an evil bitch you know that?" he said pouting.

"Yep, and I can hear Isabelle already, shall I answer the door?"

"Go for it," he said and I walked over to the door, and I could hear Izzy from down the hall with her loud mouth, I opened the door to Izzy, Simon, Sebastian and two other boys. They both had black hair at similar lengths.

"Hey Clary what are you doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"Jace invited me over earlier, to finish some stuff."

"Ok," she said and walked in and sat on the sofa, I didn't particularly want Sebastian or Simon here but I wasn't going to argue as it wasn't my apartment. They came in and the two boys walked up to me.

"im Alec and this is Magnus, Clary right?"

"That's me," I said happily

"Good good." He said and went and sat next to Izzy on the sofa and Magnus kept oddly close to him, I chose to ignore it however as I assume they are friends.

I walked over to where everyone was sat. Izzy, Simon, Magnus them Alec were sat on the sofa in that order and then Sebastian was sat on a large bean bag and there was one left, I snatched it before anyone else could.

Jace walked in with 7 beers on a tray handing one to each of us. I didn't particularly like it but I took one anyway.

"What do you guys want to watch? A horror? I have paranormal activity?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed or nodded besides from Alec but everyone just called him a wuss and told him he was outnumbered.

Jace put the movie in then stood infront of it, looking at us all. "I see I now have no seat."

"Clary come join me, you can cuddle me if you get scared." Sebastian said and I looked around thinking of an excuse but not before jace could answer.

"That's okay, im sure Clary wont mind sharing with me, will you?"

I just smiled and he chuched a blanket at the guys sat on the sofa, one at Sebastian and came and sat next to me on the bean bag. It was quite cramped but a comfortable one, not one of those awkward situations. And then he threw a blanket over us and whispered into my ear," You can cuddle me if you get scared."

"In your dreams." I whispered back

"Correct." He said smugly and I knew my cheeks blushed because I saw the smirk on his face.

Damn I want to hit him.

The movie was about half way through and I was pretty scared. Although I did well to hide it to my defense. Also Izzy was scared aswell because I saw her jump but I couldn't work out if it was to just cuddle up to Simon. He made me feel sick.

Then I felt Jaces hand on my thigh just above my knee. My eyes widened and I looked up to him as his fingertips made little circles on my knee. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and couldn't concentrate. When I saw his face, he had his signature smirk on and I thought two could play at that game.

I rested my hand on his knees aswell and I make the same pattern on his knee as he is doing to mine but I slowly move my hand up his leg.

Luckily no one could see as the blanket was over us.

The further my hand moved up his leg the more I got nervous, but I could also tell that he was to because his leg was tensing and I think he was trying to not get a hard-on. I could see the look on his face and it wasn't a smirk anymore. It was more of a contained pain look and then I knew he was trying not to get a boner.

I could play with this. As I reached the top of his thigh I flattened my hand and started to move it towards his zipper. Now I was really hoping he would get nervous because I didn't want to go any further but I wasn't going to give in.

And just as I reached neer his zipper something on the screen popped up and it made me jump because I wasn't even thinking about what was going to happen next.

I moved my hand and buried myself under the blanket. I know it made everyone jump because everyone took a fast breath the same time as I said, "Holy crap."

My head was still under the quilt when Jace pulled it down and looked at me smiling. I only just realised I was leaning my head into his arm.

"Im watching you two, no cuddling. Or anything for that matter." Isabelle said and I quickly detatched my head from his arm and continued to watch the film.

* * *

After the film we ended up deciding to play truth or dare; I really didn't want to play. Me and Izzy went into the kitchen to get the shots for the game.

Izzy reached up into the cupboard and got out some smurnoff and a box of what looked like pills.

"What are those?" I said looking at the box.

"There truth tablets, it makes you say before you think so you cant lie."

"Damn, you take these games seriously don't you?"

"Yep." She said poping the 'p'.

"Oh Izzy, I forgot to ask but what does morning glory mean?"

I could see Izzy containing a smirk but continued to talk," Who said it?"

"Jace why? What does it mean?"

Now she laughed," It means when boys have a boner when they wake up." Now she kept laughing and lots. I felt my cheeks blush a deep red and stormed out.

When I got to where everyone was sat I walked over to Jace and hit him on the arm. It didn't work though because he smiled, "That was feeble."

I gave him a sarcastic smile and looked away and crossed my arms. But the I felt Jace tug my hips and wrap is arms around me.

"Whats wrong with little Clary?" I didn't answer and continued to ignore him.

Izzy walked back in still smiling," She found out about your morning glory." She said laughing.

"Ohhh you asked her what it meant then," he said laughing and I jumped off of him and sat down next to Sebastian, well neer-ish to him anyway. When I looked at everyone they were all smiling even Alec and Magnus and I couldn't help but smile too.

Jace then spoke;" Who's first?"

"Me!" Izzy said and looked around at everyone devilishly, it was kinda scary actually not knowing if you were going to get picked.

"Sebastian…" she said and smiled.

"I dare you to French kiss…" oh god. Please not me, and I know if I say no I will have to take of a item of clothing. Shit.

Izzys eyes locked eyes with mine, "Clary."

"Nooooo, why me?" I complained and I looked to my left to see Sebastian smiling. Then looked at everyone else.

Simon looked like he couldn't care less, Alec was looking at Jace, Jace was looking at Sebastian and Magnus was looking at me smiling. I knew I had to do it. Damn Izzy.

Sebastian walked over to me and sat infront of me, then leaned in to me.

I felt his lips touch mine and instantly open. His tongue went into my mouth and I felt a warm sensation through me. I hated it though. I kissed him back and his hand touched my hip when I pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Was worth it." He said and smiled towards Jace, who wouldn't look into my eyes. I looked at Izzy who was smiling and then laughed, I could still taste Sebastians lips and tongue. I thought I was going to vomit.

**Jace's POV**

That was horrible. She had to kiss him, why do I even care. I don't.

She slapped him hard on the face and that was the best bit, she has fire.

"My turn, I pick Jace," ill be able to do anything anyway.

"Who's the best person you've ever slept with?"

To be honest none of them had been that good. There all too slutty. "Kaellie I guess, but she was shit."

I looked over to Clary and she looked kinda upset, and when I made eye contact she diverted her eyes. Something was up.

We carried on playing and Izzy ended up with not jeans on, simon with no top, and Alec with nothing but boxers. He didn't like answering the truths. But everyone else –including me- had all there clothes on.

And it went downhill from Simon's go.

"Clary… Who have you ever had sex with? Full list."

"Simon!" Izzy said and she looked worried. I don't know why but she clearly knows something she looked over to Clary.

Clary's eyes widened and her face went pale. It looked like she was going to me sick, but she soon shook her head and pulled of her top. She was still wearing the push up bra from the photoshoot and I couldn't help look. She had a perfect body.

Sebastian was looking to and then Clary coughed and everyone looked to her face," Its not mine by the way, it was from a shoot earlier." She blushed but I could tell she would rather everyone know about the shoot than think It was hers.

"I don't know what you were shooting but I wish I was there." Sebastian said and smiled at me. Why does he keep doing that.

"HA-HA, I was there-" and then I stopped myself and looked over to Clary who was sat there with her jaw dropped. I looked at her apologetically.

"You got to see her naked?" Sebastian said

"No, Clarys go!" I said changing subject and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ok, Sebastian… lick Magnus' foot." She said and everyone laughed but she was dead serious, Magnus smiled and wiggled his toes.

Sebastian shot Clary a death glare got up and licked his foot. It was disgusting, and Magnus' giggled. Yes, giggled.

"My go. Clary, take a truth pill and then I will ask."

"Ok…" she said and slipped one into her mouth and swallowed.

"Right, you know the question Simon asked you earlier."

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Sebastian stop…" Izzy said and Sebastian looked at her quickly but ignored her.

"Well why wont you-" Sebastian continued

"Sebastian No-" Izzy said but a bit louder.

But before anyone could say much else he finished,

"Why wont you answer who you've had sex with?"

"SEBASTIAN!" Izzy shouted and Clary answered.

Izzy's hand went to her mouth but she already knew the answer. Clary must have told her before.

Everything froze and Clary realised what she said and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Everyone else froze.

I ran after her.

**Thanks guys! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please give me ideas! Do you want me to do and One-shot longer Truth or dare.**

**Review! Thanks guys! **

**By the way sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to go over spell check etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's POV**

"When my Mum died my Dad blamed it on me and raped me."

That is all she said.

Nothing else.

As she realised what she said her eyes widened and it looked like she wanted to be sick.

Everyone froze with wide eyes and Izzy let out a little noise and put her hand to her mouth.

She simply stood up without another word and ran out of the room.

Everyone was still frozen.

I stood up and followed her and just ran. I saw her red hair fly around the corner as she ran towards her room. Well in that direction anyway.

I ran as fast as I could but she had a head start. I saw her approach her door and unlock it as quick as possible running in and slamming the door just as I got there. I'm not sure if she realised I was following her but I didn't knock straight away.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened. I could hear her crying and it gave me a headache. The sound of someone I love crying. _Wait. _I don't love her. I love her like a friend. The sound of a friend crying.

"Clary, are you okay?" I said knocking on the door lightly.

"Go away. I don't want sympathy, from you or anyone."

"Clary, let me in please. I want to talk." I said lightly.

"About what?" She snapped.

"Anything you want to talk about, I just want to make sure you okay?"

"I said I don't want sympathy now go away!"

"No!"

"JACE GO AWAY!" she screemed and the crying started again. I listened to her cry for another 5 minutes and it took all my will power not to say anything.

Then the door opened lightly and I stumbled in because I was leaning backwards against the door. It wasn't the smooth entrance I was looking for but at least I was in.

"JACE!" she screemed.

"Get out…" she said feebly and fell to the ground crying and I thought my heart stop. She looked so little and young.

"Clary, its okay honest." I say as softly as I can.

"No its not, just leave me alone." She started sobbing again heavily.

I walked over to her bed and sat myself on it, I grabbed a blanket aswell," Come here." I almost whispered and she looked up to me. I saw her massive green eyes and they made me want to hold her for ever. I mean girls have cried on me before but its not like I actually wanted to hold them, I just had to. But with Clary I wanted to.

She simply stood up and walked over to me and I opened my arms. She sat on my lap and buried her head into my shoulder and started to cry again. It was heavy just a light whimper and I wrapped the blanket around her and cuddled her.

"Clary, do you want to talk?"

"I do, but I spent my whole life trying to forget about it and start again. And then I had do play that crappy game and-"

"I understand, honestly. Do you want to talk about what happened, like with your dad?"

"Not at the moment sorry." She said looking down and pulling back from my shoulder.

"Don't apologise…" I said and looked into her eyes, I could almost read the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Lock the door Jace." She said and jumped off me. Does she want me to go? Was I too forward with asking her? I walked over to the door and opened it. I guess I better go if she doesn't want me here though. I opened the door to walk out and looked back. "See you la-"

And I looked around and saw Clary in her underwear. It was the same that she was wearing earlier from the photoshoot. I could only see the back of her as she walked over to the bed. And her long red hair covered majority of her back.

I just stood there with an open mouth and wide eyes. She turned around and blushed.

"Don't go. I said lock the door, I don't want sympathy from any of the others tonight. But its nice to have one person to keep me company." And she spun back and walked over to the bed. "Don't look at me like that you saw me like this earlier." With that she climbed into bed.

I walked over to her bed and sat on the bed. I didn't know what to do. Did she want sex?

"The famous Jace Wayland doesn't know what to do with a girl for once?"

I looked over to her and started to talk, "Wha-"

"I don't want to have sex. Just get into bed." She said and I did. I climbed into bed next to her and she buried her head into my chest and a put my hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

"Take off your shirt." Again, I took it off and we laid there, in a comfortable silence. Clary near enough naked and me with no top on. I struggled to keep my fella down so instead I just ignored it and cuddled her. Then I heard her breaths become heavier and she fell asleep soon after so did I.

* * *

**Clarys POV**

"JACE WAYLAND!" someone screamed and it made me and Jace jump apart. I missed the heat from hid body but I just sat up.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Well I was sleeping?" he said in his sarcastic tone.

"WITH CLARY?" she shouted. I sat up and wiped my eyes. Izzy's eyes widened and I looked down at myself and remembered that I only had my underwear on. Shit. I bet this doesn't look good.

"Izzy, we didn't do anything I promise. Just slept."

"Jace, if I find out you have used her-"

"He didn't!"

"He's done it before." Izzy said. And even though I knew he was a player but it hurt.

"I wouldn't do that to Clary!" he said and it surprised me.

"What makes her any different?" Izzy said.

"You know what she's been through!" and izzy stormed out of the room.

I looked at Jace and I felt a tear in my eye. I tried to push it back but it ran down my face. Just a single tear and I looked away.

"Get out." Is all I said.

"What, why?"

"You're here because you feel sorry for me not because you want to be. Get out."

"No, I had to say that Izzy would of slaughtered us otherwise, I promise," I knew he wasn't lying but why was he here.

"Why are you here then?"

"Ill tell you that story another time," then he wiped the tear from my face and spoke," we need to get out of bed and get ready for school."

"Damn. Im going to take a shower you can let yourself out." I said and smiled at his sweetly. I climber out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I felt a cold breeze and remembered once again I wasn't wearing anything but my underwear. I looked around to Jace and saw him smiling and ogling at me.

I just smiled and went and got ready.

* * *

When I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't look bad. I had sorted out my hair so they were in neat curls and added a layer of eyeliner. No foundation or anything else. I wore a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a lace floral top and a cardigan. I looked around for Izzy but she had already gone clearly.

I walked out of our room and towards the dinner hall to grab some food then remembered I had a late photo shoot at about 7 this evening so I decided I was only going to have a little to eat because I wouldn't want to be bloated.

I picked up and apple from the hall and started to walk to my first class even though I was probably 15-20 minutes early. When I walked around the corner the hall way was busy with people looking in the lockers and just hanging around.

Then I spotted Jace sat on a bench sat with 2 other boys I had never seen and Kealie sat on his lap. Did he look bored? He looked around and spotted me and mouthed a word to me I think it was 'help'.

Wait, he didn't want Kealie on his lap. Ha, that's different. I started to walk over to him when I hear Kealie say," That's so funny Jacey." Ew. God she made me feel sick.

I approached them and Jace's smile was massive and I couldn't help but smile back," Jacey, can I have a word please?" I said in my girliest voice. But he didn't have time to reply.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Kealie shot. I just smiled at her and Jace stood up as if she wasn't on his lap and she tumbled off. He followed me to my locker which was about 15 meters away and I leaned against it. I could feel her eyes watching us but I ignored it.

"Is she your girlfriend."

"No-" and I cut him in.

"Good." I leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips. I was probably making a fool of myself but I felt Jace's arms go around my hips and he was kissing me back. It was soo good! I felt the heat of his body and lips and it made me melt in his grasp. I pulled back and smiled and then said," Bet 1; complete." And he laughed.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm that pulled me around and I saw Kealie stood there and she slapped me. She slapped me. Ha ha, she was jealous and this was hysterical. The look on her face, I wish I had a camera.

"Slut. Kissing over peoples men." Ok, that hurt. Jace said they weren't dating. If he was lying…

"Don't call her that! And were not dating!" Jace said

"Well, take your pick Jace, little red here," and nodded her head towards me," Or me?"

Then I saw Jace step closer to her and I spun around to walk off.

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN SORRYYY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just letting you guys know that there will be M rated crap in the next chapter!**

**And sorry about the shortness.**

**Clarys POV**

I saw him step towards Kalie and a smile appeared on her face she leaned in to him. i stood there and then when there lips connected I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment, and I spun round and started to walk away. Why did I even think he would choose me in the first place? Im just a little girl anyway.

But before I could move further than five steps, I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around.

"Clary is _way_ better." Jace said and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't even realise at the start of with but soon realised and I smiled into the kiss. I felt him smile aswell then I looked around to see that Kalie was long gone. When I looked into his eyes I smiled a little bit more If that was even possible. But then I realised someone was stood there instead of Kalie. Isabelle.

"Explain." Isabelle said and she looked very annoyed to say the least.

"I was just proving something to Kalie. She called Clary a slut."

"That bitch, ill give her a taste of her own medicine." She said and walked off muttering to herself.

"Well that was easier than expected," I said and smiled at Jace.

"Yep, how did you enjoy bet one?" he said smugly. He _knew _what I thought.

"It was reasonable." I said smiling back.

"Well little red, I would hope for a little more than reasonable bearing in mind that I blew Kalie off for you."

"So you're saying that I'm a better kisser than her? Maybe you enjoyed it more than I did."

"HA! You did enjoy it!" he said laughing

"Whatever, are you coming to Pandemonium with us tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, wait… Who's coming?"

"Simon, Izzy and me of course."

"Eurggh, Simon gets on my nerves. He cant keep his hands of my sister. And he's an idiot." He said.

"Well, I can always ask Sebastian to come instead. He can be the one I dance with whilst wearing almost nothing, and im guessing I will be wearing almost nothing because Izzy is dressing me." I said it and smiled at him because I knew he was going to come he just wanted a reaction.

"Well, that changes everything. Ill be there." And with that I slapped his chest lightly, turned around and walked of knowing that his eyes were watching my every step.

* * *

"Izzy! There is like nothing to the dress!" I moaned.

It is another 2 hours until we leave to go to pandemonium but Izzy stills insists on getting ready this early.

"Exactly! You're going to get everyone's attention!"

I looked at the dress and it looked like a little bit of emerald green fabric but it had small diamonds leading off from the hip and spread out across the dress. It was beautiful but it was tiny aswell.

"Just try it on for me please! Pretty please!"

"Fine." I said and took it from her. I took of my top and started to pull it over my head.

"Wait! You need to change your bra! I have the perfect one, I haven't worn it for like a year but oh well," she picked it up out of a draw and threw it to me. I looked at it. It was stunning, it was an emerald green like the dress but was covered in black lace and had no straps. It had a little bit of padding at the bottom that would make my cleavage pop out.

I let out a huff, but just put it on. Then I put the dress over me and pulled it down over my jeans. I then took my jeans of and izzy threw me a black lace thong. I couldn't be bothered to argue so I simply put them on, but of course she turned away.

I pulled the dress down and it only reached aboe mid thigh, it felt like I was naked. Jace was going to love it obviously. Wait, I don't care what Jace wants anyway.

Izzy put my hair into neat curls and let them hang loose. That took her about half and hour to sort out and then added a layer of eyeliner to my top eyelids with small flicks at the end, then blusher, then eyeshadow and finally mascara. After she had finally finished I looked in the mirror.

I looked beautiful.

My curves stood out and my eyes looked radiant. I actually looked okay for once. The only time I look this good is when I have been modelling.

"You look fantastic!" Izzy screeched.

But she looked beautiful too. She wore a deep purple dress that fell to just above her knees and her hair was pinned up and looked stunning.

She threw a pair of shoes at me, they were massive. They were black and strappy. I don't have a clue how I am going to wear these.

"I cant wear these Izzy!"

"sure you can! No arguing put them on and ill meet you at the Jaces room!" and she strutted out the room and I heard her every step down the hallways.

I chucked on the shoes and had a go at walking in them. Not bad, but I don't know how well im going to walk in these later.

I walked out of the room and walked towards Jaces room. It was more of a quick walk run thing because if anyone saw me they would question where we were going. Luckily no one saw me and I arrived Jaces room. I knocked on the door and I heard someone kissing inside there. Oh no. please don't say its Jace. But I don't care if it is or not.

I knocked and then felt someone grab my arse," Get off me you purv!"

**I might upload the next chapter tonight if I get some nice reviews J **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest: Sorry that I'm British but I don't have time to make sure that I go over all of the writing to make sure I don't have British words instead of American. I know that its American, but I'm sure you like Harry Potter etc. and if you were to write a fanfic from it, you wouldn't put British words. I don't mean to rant it's just I can't help that I'm British.**

**WARNING: There are M rated sections in here. But that's not exactly a problem now is it?**

**I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters.**

**Injoooooy!**

**Clary's POV**

"Get off me you purv! " I said keeping my voice quite not wanting to attract any attention from nearby.

"What gives you the ri-" I started then turned around to see Jace stood there looking at me. Before I could even move my mouth to say anything he pushed me against the door. One hand on my hip and and one to the right of my head.

"What gives me the right to do what Clary?"

"um-m to, to-ouch-" I mumbled a bit as his face grew closer to mine and I looked at his lips. He must have realised because he started to smile.

"Bit nervous are we?"

"Ha-ha No." I said and put both my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I felt his warm chest and muscles that were perfect underneath my hands. As soon as I pushed him away his face soon returned.

"You look hot by the way. Good luck keep the guys away from you at pandemonium." And then he reached into his pocket and got out his key. I moved to the side as he opened the door, and we were welcomed to Simon and Izzy fully making out. It was kinda disgusting.

"Would you to mind not sticking your tongues down each other's throats in my room. Thanks." Jace said sarcastically.

And with that we left for Pandemonium.

* * *

Once we arrived, we stood outside looking at it. I could almost feel the sweat from the outside, and if im being honest it just made me want to go inside more. It made me want to go in there and get smashed to pieces(drunk) even though I had school the next morning.

We walked towards the door and stepped inside. The music was so loud I could barely hear Isabelle if she spoke and she was right next to me. But she wasn't there for long, after about two minutes of walking to the bar she was off with Simon on the dance floor. I watched for a moments as she grinded against him even though they were in the middle of a massive crowd.

So then it was just me and Jace. We walked to the bar and he offered to by me a drink.

"I think we should go for shots." I said. I didn't want to wait any longer to get drunk

"Easy there tiger, you'll pass out before the end of the song if you keep it up." He says.

"Can't handle it Jace?" I gave him a grin and the next think I know he ordered six vodka shots.

"6?" I said in disbelief

"Cant handle it Fray? He said giving me a smile

"Or course I can." And I took a shot in each hand and downed them one after another. I felt my eyes widen and then I blinked lots. God, that did not taste nice. But soon enough I picked up another two and did them again. This time taking a little bit more effect on me.

"HEY! One of them was mine!" Jace said and looked at me with a fake frown. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute like this, I wanted to kiss him. And badly.

"Come dance?" I said and winked at him. I held out my hand and he did his two shots and took it. I pulled him onto the dance floor always facing him so he could see me and I could see his expression.

We danced and our body's rubbed together, I could feel the sweat from him and other strangers on me. And it made me want to dance more, I started dancing like isabelle did and Jace seemed to like it, so I carried on. I felt his hands slide their way around my hips and then slowly down my backside.

As we carried on dancing my hands went up to his face and around his neck. Then before I knew it, he was leaning in and we started kissing. It was a strong kiss, not to desperate but nice. Then I felt his tongue flick along the bottom of my lip as it asked for entrance and without a second thought I let it in.

Out tongues started to move together and I pushed my hips against his. He did the same to me and I let out a soft moan from the bottom of my stomach which seemed to lead Jace on a bit and his hands squeezed my ass and then the kiss became more desperate.

"Jace," I moaned into his mouth as we kissed.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed us apart slightly but out foreheads were touching and our lips only inches apart.

"What if Isabelle see's. She hates it when I'm with you." I said, I couldn't risk her seeing us making out in the middle of pandemonium. Even though I wanted to carry on kissing him.

"Shall we go… somewhere else more private?"

* * *

In reply I just smile and he takes my hand and leads me off. We are walking pretty quick but I don't want to wait any longer.

He lets go of my hand and tells me to wait here and I see him walk up to the bar. Then to my surprise someone grabs my wrist and spins me around into there grip. I can feel my body pushed against his, his sweat through his t-shirt.

"I'm here with someone so let me go." I said

"That doesn't matter I'm sure we can share."

"HA, he wont want to share with you." And I spat you out at him. Then snapped my knee up to were it hurts and he soon let go, I spun around to see Jace stood there with a smile on his face.

"Now that was hot. A girl in a short dress kick ass, nothing better." He winked and took my hand. In his other hand he had a bottle of sambuca that I assume he didn't pay for.

As we walked I started to feel a bit nervous, so I took the bottle out of Jaces hand. He looked at me slightly confused but then I took a swig of it. And wow, did that shock me, but then I looked at Jace and he was smiling shaking his head. I handed the bottle back to him, and whilst I did our lips managed to connect some how.

It was a very desperate kiss and our hands were roaming eachothers bodys. My hands were tangled in his hair and his were on my ass, "Mmmmhh," I let out a little moan to let him know that I wanted to go somewhere more private. And with that he picked up the bottle and then scooped me up bridal style in his arm.

I felt my dress lift up and it was very close to showing my bum. As Jace walked I attempted to pull it down. Don't get me wrong I did defiantly pull it down to cover it but instead by bra popped out at the top. Then we came to a stop and I looked around and there was one door there, Jace put me down and I went to pull my dress back up, but Jaces hands went on mine and he put them by my side.

"I like the view," he said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and then he unlocked the door and I stumbled backwards but luckily he caught me by my waist and wrapped my arms around me, and soon started walking forwards. He shut the door with his foot and kept eye contact with me the whole time. Whilst I was walking backwards and he was walking forwards his hands roamed my back and mine roamed his muscles on his stomach.

All of a sudden I was lying on a bed with Jace on top of me kissing me. It felt so good to be finally doing this.

"Jace, If we do anything before we actually do it don't ask if im sure because I tell you now I am sure. It's a real mood killer."

"How are you wanting to do this? Slowly and gently or…" he stuttered off. Was he actually nervous?

I couldn't help but smile," What?" he said.

"You, lets just go with it. I don't know if I like it gentle or rough, I think the word you was looking for."

"Clary, you are so sexy." He said.

I pulled his face up to mine and our lips were touching. "I think I might like it rough." I whispered into his mouth the before I knew it he was kissing his way down to my boobs that were still covered by a bra.

I felt Jace's boner In the side of my leg and my heart started to race. Was I really doing this? Yes I want to do this more than anything.

He was kissing underneath my bra and rubbing hus hands up and down my sides.

"Take of my bra Jace." I moaned quietly

"Huh?" he said looking up at me.

"My bra, take it off I don't care." I said and before I knew it I was arching my back while he reached for my bra straps and unhooked it. He pulled it off and moved his eyes to my breasts. His eyes wideneded andi didn't know If it was for a good reason or not until he spoke.

"You're so beautiful." Then he looked shocked that he said it and moved his lips to my nipple. I felt his tongue dart across me and I let out a low moan and he smiled. He moved to the other nipple and I arched my back and my hips frusted up and they moved against his body and he let out a deep moan.

He gave my nipple a last suck and my back arched even more," Jace please," I moaned before I could think.

"Please what?"

"Please, no more foreplay." I moaned.

"Now, im going to do extra long foreplay for that." Then he winked. I felt my inside flip and my area become more wet with lust.

"You said you liked it rough," he started and kissed his way down to my thong and then pulled them down to my ankles. He then slowly kissed his way down to my clit. "Then you're going to get it rough."

He darted his tongue across me clit then put a finger inside me, and I felt it through my body. He slowly pushed it inside me and then pulled out, whilst doing this his tongue was still on my clit circling around.

He then entered two fingers," Jace, more," I moaned and then he started going faster and faster, and at the same time his tongue was going faster until my back arched and I let out a loud moan, "mmhhh," then all of a sudden Jace pushed my hips against the bed and dug his face into me and his tongue went inside me, "Jace stop, please I cant handle-" and I was cut of when he bit my clit and I moaned his name so loud I felt his dick throb on me.

His face slowly came up to mine and he stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in them, "Still want more?" he said in a low husky voice.

"Of course," I replied and he pulled me on top of him and I straddled his hips. He still had his pants on but I can still feel his boner through his trousers. He pulled me into a kiss and it was deep and our tongues mingle together feeling every part of each other's mouth possible. I grinded against his hips in circles and his hands felt my boobs.

"Clary, I cant wait." He said in an almost painful moan.

"Now who's the one that's begging?" I said and smiled.

"Fine." He said and rolled on top of me and my hips were still against his. He pulled down his jeans and his pants so he was also naked still covering my body with his in a sort of cage.

"Do you want me Jace?"

"Who wouldn't." he said and I felt his penis at my entrance. I moved backwards so he had to move again and I kept moving to tease him.

"When I get in you, you will be sorry." He said and winked.

Then I opened my mouth in shock and before I could say anything else I felt him inside me and my eyes fluttered and I completely forgot what I was going to say.

**Sorry I stopped here but I wanted to get this part out to you because I wont be able to write for a day or two!**

**I want to know if you like the whole 'rough' thing or would you like a more gentle approach. There will be time for loads don't worry! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me a few days to update, I have been so busy!**

**A few people wanted it to be a love scene, like making love but there both drunk HOWEVER they will make love eventually so just wait! Be patient, BUT thankyou thankyou thankyou for the reviews!**

**SHOUTOUT TO: **

**BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess**

s/8678521/1/Angel-Boy

**I do recommend the story guys its sooooo good!**

I felt my eyes flutter as he pushed into me. My breath caught and my body drew up to his. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was a very sloppy kiss and I felt his tongue against mine and all around my mouth. He slowly drew out and back in again repeating this motion. It was nice he was being gentle and calm and it made me want him more.

He thrusted back into me and my breath caught, "Jace…" I started but I don't know how to finish it I just moaned in ecstasy and he started a bit faster and I felt my body go numb from the feeling of his body rubbing against his and our mouths that shared the same breath.

I started to feel my body going light but it wasn't enough to send me an orgasm," Jace can I go on top, im a lot better at it." I heard him laugh and roll me over so I was on top of him, I could sense he wasn't used to being asked or told what to do. I assume most of the girls he had been with just thought they were lucky enough to be in bed with him.

I leaned my chest against his chest and I felt my nipples touch his body and they instantly went harder. I pressed my mouth to his neck and started to kiss it repeatedly whilst I was pushing myself down on his penis. I stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes, and quickly picked up the pace.

I moved my knees to either side of him and he started to thrust himself into me and met me when I moved down on him. Each time I could feel him hit the inside of me I felt my orgasm coming.

"Jace, I'm almost there…" I started

"So am i…" he said

"say something," I said. I wanted to hear him talk dirtly little things to me and it would send me over the edge.

"Do you want me to go faster Clary?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Mmmhhh," is all I could say. He smiled a bit and he picked the pace up again. I could hear our skin slapping together and it made me want even more.

"What else do you want?"

"Deeper…" I said it almost as a whisper bit he sure enough heard me.

"What do you say?" he spoke

"Please Jace, please come deeper inside of me." And instantly I felt him thrust into me harder and the noise of our bodys became louder and louder.

I moaned his name a few times whilst adding in other things. And then finally with a few more thrusts into me we both had an orgasm at the same time.

I collapsed against his body and I could hear our heavy breaths together. He rolled me over and propped himself up with his body and he looked into my eyes. Soon enough his mouth was latched onto my neck sucking and kissing the same spot.

"You were defiantly better on top." He whispered into my ears. If I hadn't had a drink I would have probably blushed.

"Its harder work but overall better outcomes." I said smiling.

"God, you were good. You must have had some practice." He said and winked.

I just reached up and kissed him on the lips. Besides from him I had slept with two guys, my old boyfriend who I thought I loved but he just wanted to see how quick he could get into my pants and when he did he went and told his friends.

I started to shake a bit about the thought, here I was lying naked in front of Jace and what if he went and told loads of people about how easily I had sex with him. I tried so hard not to be that kind of girl after what happened to me and I didn't even put up a fight to have sex with Jace. I wanted to.

I felt a tear run down my face and then Jace's facial expression changed to a worried face.

"Whats wrong?" he said in a nervous voice and wiped the tear from my cheek with his thumb.

I curled up to him and he rested his hand on my waist creating slow motions in circles with his fingers.

"Please don't tell anyone, that we…" I trailed off.

Then to my surprise he hoisted me up so I was straddling his abdomen and then he pulled to off the curls either side of my face and pulled me down so our faces were barley apart.

"Had sex? Why would I risk telling anyone, because then they might get the idea they can have a piece of you." He paused. "But they can't that's my job." He said and gave his signature smile.

I pressed my lips to his and I felt his tongue quickly enter my mouth and it was so warm and wet. I slid my hips down to his and I felt his dick become instantly hard against my area.

I pulled back," You know we can't date right? Nor can we do this again because we are already pushing it, if Izzy finds out." I said and smiled.

"I understand but the next time we end up in this situation forget those last words you said about not doing it again."

I slapped his chest," How do you know that we will end up in bed again!"

"Because I know you Clary, you wont be able to keep your hands of me. From the minute I saw you this evening I knew we would end up in bed. I could see it in your eyes."

"Don't act like you can keep your hands of me!"

"I can't, but I'm not afraid to admit it. That's why we ended up here. And Admit this," he smiled, "As much as your freaking out about Izzy finding out, you want to have sex again."

I smiled and shook my head letting out a deep breath then he pulled me down into a kiss and we rolled over so he was on top of me. "Sorry Clary did you say you didn't want to do this again?" he said sarcastically, "we can stop now if you want." As I felt his dick against my area slowly edging in.

"I don't want to stop."

**Sorry it was short I will hopefull update in the next day or so If I get some reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clary's POV.**

We lay next to eachother our breaths we loud and quick. I look over to the clock and its 12:15, so Izzy will be leaving in about 30 minutes and most likely will be looking for me. I heard Jace shuffle next to me and I turned my head to see what he was doing and he was propped up by leaning on his hand. He had a massive grin on his face that made me want to slap him.

"Well, that was tiring, but good." I said still breathing heavily.

"Is that all I get? A good." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Ha-ha." I said and paused for a minute putting my bra on. I put it on but couldn't do it up, I bet I was making a fool of myself. I felt Jaces hands reach behind me and do it up. I blushed a little bit but hid it pretty well. I layed back down the same as him and spoke," joking aside you were amazing" I said and tried not to blush.

"You were pretty good yourself." He sounded genuine, "Maybe the best." That made me giggle.

"I'm sure I –Who has had Sex twice now three times- am better than the school slag who has most likely slept with just about everyone and had maybe one hundred times more experience ." I said sarcastically and smiled at him.

"What you think a bunch of fake moans and orgasms are better than real ones" he said still not letting go of the smile.

"You don't know that mine weren't fake." I said and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Of course I do, Red."

"How can you?" I said defensivly

"Well, I could see the embarrassment in your face when you did, and that certainly would not happen if it was fake." He said smugly.

"Oh my god. That in its self was embarrassing." I sat up. Did I really blush?

"Its cute, besides I don't know why your embarrassed your last one sent me over the edge." He spoke softly whilst edging towards my face.

"We need to get up before Izzy finds us. I take it the famous Jace Wayland, isn't used to getting rejected but better learn sooner than later." I said smugly and stood up. I realised I was only in my underwear so I walked to get my dress off of the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, Jace spoke.

"You're going to have to stop that Clary, if you don't want me to drag you back to bed."

"Stop what?" I said as I stepped back into my dress. I zipped it up half way but couldn't reach the rest.

"Flaunting yourself in front of my eyes. I've already got a hard on, and you are just stood there in your underwear." I blushed deeply this time. I felt the heat rise to my face and could only imagine that my hair was matching my face.

"Do my dress up would you?" I said ignoring his comment.

He walked over to me and did my dress up slowly making sure to touch most of my skin. I felt my heat rise to each spot he touched. Once he finished doing up my zip, I felt him quickly start to kiss my neck. As I felt his tongue dart across my neck, I let out a little moan causing him to smile.

"We need to go-" I said as I spun round and before I knew it my hands were tangled in his hair and our lips were connected. I cant belive him. our tongues swirled together quickly and it was a very passionate kiss. I could hear our kissing echoed around the room as we got quicker. I pulled back.

"Stop that! We need to go!" I said and walked out of the room. And stood by the door waiting for him to go and on the way out he couldn't resist but to hit my ass. That jackass.

* * *

*RING RING RING*

I work up to my phone alarm going off and looked over to my clock.

6:00am. Brilliant. I must have got 5 hours sleep last night, I bet I'm going to be a bundle of joy today.

I stumbled out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make a black coffee hoping it would wake me up. And when I walked in I saw Izzy doing the same thing.

"Morning Iz, how are you feeling?" I said in my most cheeriest voice possible

"Shit, and you?"

"Im oka-" then I got interrupted by Izzy.

"YOU HAVE A LOVE BITE!" she said and examined my neck. I put my hands to me neck and brushed over my neck.

"Who'd you have sex with?" Izzy said.

"I did not have sex!" I snapped.

"You don't get a bite like that from standing around, someone put there might into that one..." she paused and then laughed," That will be there for a couple of days!" and carried on laughing.

"Enough of me, who did you get with?" I said pretending to be intrested.

"Simon!" She said and squealed, I guess I should be happy for her so I smiled and the conversation went on like that for a while, but when she asked me who I was with I just said I was drunk and couldn't remember. With that I went and got ready for school.

**(A/N: just wanted to let you know, Sebastian, Simon and Jace share a room now! Sorry for the confusion!)**

As I left my room with Izzy I looked down it what she had dressed me up in. it was a purple dress that went down to mid-thigh, just about. On top of that a leather jacket with small silver studs. My hair was hanging loose and I had a thin layer of eye liner on and combat boots. Today I think Izzy aimed for more of a sexy look on me. And it worked. Izzy was wearing almost the same with different accessories.

We walked towards Jaces, Sebastians and Simons room because now she was kind of dating Simon it was compulsory they went to school together apparently. And lucky me I was being faced with Jace, things could get awkward.

We arrived at their room and Izzy knocked. We waited a few seconds before Sebastian answered the door. Izzy just walked in and as I was about to Sebastian stopped me.

"Wow, you look hot." He said and leaned against the door frame.

"Just let me in Sebastian." I wasn't in the mood. But when was I ever to talk to him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or did you even go to bed after all the partying I heard about?"

"Ha-ha. Your hilarious just let me in…" I started and Jace walked up behind Sebastian and I smiled. He winked and then spoke to Sebastian.

"What are you and little red talking about? Cause it sounds like arguing?"

"We were just talking about her plans for today, and I think we agreed on 7:30 this evening, wear something sexy as always." He said.

"Wait I cant-" and I stopped because he had disappeared into his room and it left me and Jace stood there.

"Im not going out with him tonight my the way." I said.

"It wouldn't be my business if you were but tonight it is my business. We have a photo-shoot tonight at the beach."

"Shit!" I said, "I forgot last night about my one! Im going to be killed!"

"Don't worry I called in and said you couldn't make it cause your car broke down." Jace said whilst smiling.

"Thank-god!" I said out a puff of air.

"However, I wasn't going to because I wouldn't mind seeing you in your outfit again."

"What changed your mind? I certainly don't know what would change a horny teenagers mind from getting to see a girl in lingerie and bearing mind that would be your only chance to see me like that." And smiled at him.

"I'm not complaining I got to see you fully naked and touch you as well so I have nothing to complain about."

My jaw just dropped, I couldn't believe he said that. "And im sure we can arrange for more times to endure the naked goddess stood before me. But I was going to say, we have to be at the beach at 7:00 tonight, they want us to do a swimsuit shoot."

I put my hands on my hips," So they want us to do another shoot half naked with eachother?" and blushed whilst I said it but I ignored it.

He placed his hand on my waist and rubbed up and down slowly," Don't tell me, you don't want to?" he said pretending to look hurt.

"I don't have a choice I said and pushed past him into the room.

I spun around and saw Jace stood there looking at my ass. "Stop ogling." I said and walked to the others.

"Hey guys." I said and they carried on talking until I swept my hair to my back and Sebastian did a double take.

"What is that on your neck Clary?" My face went pale and I shot a look at Sebastian.

"ummm its- it's a ummm bruise…" I said attempting to cover it up.

He walked closer to me and examined my neck and I fidgeted away. "Is that a love bite?" he said.

He examined the other side of my neck, "2, wait 3 love bites. Clary has been up to some naughty business guys." Everyone laughed and I looked over to Jace who was smiling and had a little bit of an apologetic look.

"Whatever guys, lets go to school." I said and walked out of the room waiting for the others to walk out and follow.

I could hear Jace's and Sebastians conversation," Whoever gave her that one sure put some power into it," and they laughed. Simon and Izzy came out the room first the Jace and then Sebastian.

"I need to go this way bye guys! See you later Clary!"

"Don't count on it!" I said and then Izzy and Simon walked off and left me and Jace walking together. It wasn't awkward though.

"Sorry about that by the way," he said and pointed to my neck but he wasn't sorry he had a massive smile on his face.

"Surely you must have one?" I said

"I do, you just didn't put it in vision," he said and moved back his hair behind his ear. And there was a love bite.

"Its so small though," I said

"Well you have a small mouth," He said and I wasn't sure if it was meant to be an innuendo but chose to ignore it," And you weren't there for long, you were constantly moaning."

I hit him hard on his chest and he just laughed even more. We approached the school building and started to walk to our lockers. We had completely lost track of where Simon and Izzy were but we carried on walking anyway.

We walked through the halls and towards the lockers. To my left all the 'popular' girls were stood giving me the death glares and as we carried on walking we walked past a group of jocks who gave me a few wolf whistles and stared for a long time. Jace tensed besides me but I ignored it.

**HOPE YOU INJOYED IT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON HOPEFULLY!**


	12. Chapter 12

As me and Jace walked into our first lesson which was English, our conversation kept up beat about random school stuff and modelling but also making sure no one over heard us because we don't want everyone finding out and searching for pictures.

We stood outside the classroom and waited to be let into class and as we stood there I noticed a poster on the wall.

"The school has a dance?"I said I had never been to a school dance before and i don't plan on either, not like anyone would ask me though, basically everyone at this school was flawless.

"Yeah, we have one twice a year, there a good laugh," he said.

"And by that I assume it means you get laid after it," ic said and couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Of course, it's next Friday so I would find someone to go with before Sebastian would be most unpleasant to listen to you two having sex!"

I got him hard on the arm," I would never have sex with him even if it was tradition. Who are you going with anyway?"

"No one at the moment but I will probably end up going with someone like Kealie, unfortunately..." he said

"Not looking forward to our then?" I asked genuinely interested.

"She gets boring after a while."

When all of as sudden I saw her appear next to me and Jace ,"letting her down lightly hopefully, I mean why with you be interested in someone as frigid as her anyway." She said it towards Jace and then looked at me and smiled.

She continued to speak just as Jace was about to say something," You actually look like a girl today Clary, it's a shame your dress is so short, trying to impress Jace? What a shame he will never be desperate enough to fall for ."

I felt my face blush," anyway." She continued "your dress is way too short."

And with that she went to hit me but as I moved my hands up to my face she changed direction and pulled down my dress. Immediately I felt my face light up a bright red as I attempted to pull my dress up again. The whole top half of my chest was showing but was covered with my people bra.

Luckily no one else was around to see but Jace and her but it didn't help the matter. I turned to Jace and he looked at me apologetically.

"You-" I started but she interrupted me again.

"Little but on the small side agent we? Have you only just hit puberty. Must be a B or a C?"

My face flushed again and Jace must have realised because he put his hand over my shoulder and pulled me in.

"Little red here is natural, but what do you have to say for yourself? All fake? That's what I thought." Then he pulled me over away from her.

"Thanks for that, you didn't have to." I said

He removed his arm and looked at me in the eye, "that's fine."

We walked into class and just as we were about to part to take our seats he leaned over and whispered into my ear. The heat from his voice tickled as he said," personally I think your size is perfect." And walked to take his seat.

15 minutes into the lesson, there was a knock at the door and we all spun around to see who was there. I didn't recognize them but I could tell she was a teacher.

"Can we talk to Clary, someone here's to talk to her."

Our teacher looked at me and need nodded, I looked over to Jace and he looked confused and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Who's here to talk to me?" I said knowing Jace was still looking.

"Your father, I believe."

My eyes widened at the same time as Jace's and I felt my head go light. Then I feel to the ground.

**Thanks guys! Sorry for a crap chapter but I had to write it on my kindle but I didn't want to keep you waiting!**

**WOULD ANYONE WANT TO BETA THIS?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clary's POV.**

I slowly feel the heat on my skin and my eye lids flutter open. I remember exactly what happened before I fell. _My Dad._ I sit up and realise I'm at the hill I saw Jace the other evening. I look behind me and Jace is there. With his legs straddled and I'm sat in between them. He pulls a massive smile and flashes his white teeth.

My heart melts just at the sight of him. And I fling my arms around his neck and bury my head into his shoulder. I feel like an idiot. Until I feel his arms around my waist pulling me into him more and I can't help but sob.

"He's back." Is all I say and pull back so I'm facing him. my legs are straddling his hips and I'm sat on the grass.

A few tears roll down my cheeks but he just wipes them away.

"They have sent him away for now, don't worry he's not going to get you." He spoke softly whilst searching my eyes.

"He'll be back now he knows I'm here." I paused," What are we doing up here?"

"Well after you fainted Miss told me to take you to the nurse but instead I bought you here. I thought it might be nicer than sitting in the nurse's office. Well I'm here so it would be 100% better."

I couldn't help but laugh and then I looked down to our hands. They were laced together. Since when? I looked back up to him and saw a great smile on his face and I smiled back.

"Shall we go back to class?" he asked.

"Yeh, hasn't art started?" I said standing up

"Yep," and we walked to art still hand in hand. And I couldn't help think that he was watching me.

* * *

We finally got to the end of the day and I headed back towards the dorm. All my lessons were pretty bad today besides art and I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. Why was he here and how did he find me? I pushed the question away and finally made it to the dorm. I walked to my room and collapsed to my bed.

I took off my clothes because they were starting to get uncomfortable then I was stood in just my underwear. Izzy hadn't arrived back yet so I darted into the kitchen to grab some snacks, to pig out on in my room as I avoided eating today.

Then I heard the mutter of talking and Izzy walking in with some overs.

Shit.

I closed the kitchen door slightly so it was only showing my head.

"Izzy, who have you got with you?"

"Hey Clary! Ummmm, Simon, Sebastian and Jace. What are you doing in the kitchen?" she said and sat down on the sofa with the others.

"Well could you grab me my dressing gown?" I said

"Why? Get it yourself!" she flicked on the tv.

"I can't, I don't have anything on." I said and stuck my head out and looked at them. Izzy was watching TV but Sebastian and Jace had turned around as if I was going to come out.

"I'm not coming out you pervs!" I said

"Jace get Clary the dressing gown please." Izzy said

"Why can't i?" Sebastian said sounding upset.

"Because you can't be trusted, to go into Clary's room without most likely perving on her bra's and thongs." Isabelle said and my face immediately turned red. Jace got up immediately and walked towards my room.

"IZZY! Stop Jace!" I said. She just told everyone the contents of my underwear draw and now Jace is going to rummage around my room.

"He'll be fine. Just be lucky it's not Sebastian." And they continued watching the telly and Izzy turned it up. I think they were watching some rubbish soap or something.

I waited for Jace to come back and once he got here he put his hand through revealing a silk dressing gown from a photoshoot. _Damn, he was good._ I went to pull it out if his grasp and he wouldn't let go, so I tugged it again and again. Then for the last time I pulled it and he fell in.

"Jace!" I whispered sharply, as he stood there and looked at me. I turned around so he couldn't look at me and crossed my arms. I knew he was staring at my ass but it was better than my breasts.

Then I felt a light touch on my waist as he pressed his hands into me. I instantly turned around, to come face to face with him and I smiled. I couldn't even help it. I couldn't ever like him because he was way out of limits. For one, he was Izzy's brother and two he was out of my league. He picked up the gown and held it out. I slid my arms into it and then did it up at the front.

"Thanks." I said, but the gown was very shore not even making it mid thigh and I could see the amusement in his face before he stepped back and put his hand into his pocket. Then pulling out my black lace thong I wore the other night when I was with him at Pandemonium.

"Jace! Where on earth did you get them?!" I said quitley so no one else could hear. I went to grab them out his hand but he was faster and moved.

"Your laundry basket." He said and held them up examining them. I went to grab them again, but yet again he moved. He bought them closer to his face.

"Smells like you…" my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "How I want to smell you again." And with that he put the thong in his pants and walked out.

I followed him out and then saw he had sat down again with Izzy and the others. They were still glued to the TV and didn't even notice I was there. I waked to the bathroom and decided to take a shower before the photo-shoot later.

* * *

After I hop out of the shower I put on a purple skater skirt and a baggy white vest. I should leave at 6:45 because it takes fifteen minutes to get there. The time at the moment is 6:15.

I walked out to see Izzy and tell her I wouldn't be back till later, hopefully I don't have to explain the whole photo-shoot thing because it gets so embarrassing and I don't want her knowing I have to do it with Jace.

"Hey Iz-" I started but I was interrupted by her.

"Just to let you know Simon and the others left a minute ago but Jace said meet him at his for 6:30 or something?"

"Ok, I better leave soon then." I said and started to walk off.

"Are you going on a date? You better not be! He can't be trusted Clary seriously. Don't get yourself messed up in his mess." She said and she sounded like she was being completely honest.

"I'm not going out with him…" I said, I'm going to have to explain about the whole photo-shoot thing. "I've got a photo-shoot that's w him going out but I expect he wants to talk about our art homework or something before I go."

"Ok, fair enough. What time will you be back? I might get Simon to come round" she said.

"Not before 10:30 probably. I'll make sure to knock before coming in." I said and walked off into my room to get my leather jacket and combat boots.

* * *

I knocked on Jace's door waiting for him to answer. I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. Where was he? Is he planning something? And before I could ask myself another question the door was being pulled open.

"Hey, Sexy." _Sebastian._ His manner was always like this, obnoxious.

"You're not meant to be here for another hour yet, get a bit excited?" he spoke.

"Ha-ha. No actually-" but I stopped because he put his hands on my waist, I narrowed my eyes.

"Sebastian-" I started but never finished because Jace appeared behind and smirked at Sebastians poor attempts. Jace was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket. A plain white top and I could see a chain through it bearing a ring on it. I smiled up at him and he winked.

He pushed past Sebastian and stood next to me. Sebastian looked so confused it was laughable.

"Where are you going Jace?" Sebastian said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Out." He paused and Sebastian looked at me, "with Clary. So if you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off and then Sebastian spoke.

"But I'm going out with her tonight."

"I said I couldn't come but you wouldn't listen." I gave him a really bad apologetic look. I didn't mean it one bit.

"Lets go then, we will be late." Jace said and we walked out of the school, luckily if the teachers saw us, the Agents have called up and said we are allowed out because we have a shoot. The perks are endless.

* * *

We reached his bike and I looked at it in disbelief. It looked like a death trap.

"We are seriously not going on this are we?" I said looking stunned.

"Of course we are," he said and climber on then passing me his helmet. I put it on and looked at him. He was smiling and clearly enjoying this. I climbed on and my knees and hands sarted to shake. I was more nervous than I thought.

"I would wrap your arms around me if I were you," he paused, "but who wouldn't."

"Your ego is too big for your mouth." I said and wrapped my arm around his lower waist, and I felt him tense.

"Clary, not that I don't love it… but to avoid any awkward situations, move your hands higher."

It took me a minute to realise what he said and when I realised what he meant I couldn't help but laugh. He turned around over his shoulder and looked at me narrowing his eyes.

"Is little Jace scared he will get a hard-on?" and for the first time EVER he blushed. Jace actually blushed.

"YOU BLUSHED! I AM SO HOLDING THIS AGAINST YOU!" I said in-between laughs.

"That's fine," he started," But I still have your thong, and it still smells like you." He pause and turned around more to look into my eyes," And I'm sure they will help me just as much as the modelling photos will if you get what I mean."

My jaw instantly dropped and my eyes widened. My cheeks flushed a very deep red and I shook my head.

"I can still make you blush, way easier than you make me blush. So I win!" he said and then he started the bike and took off.

* * *

Once we arrived at the set, I took off my helmet and gave it to him. I flipped my hair around because it was very windswept similar to Jace's. We walked over to our make-up artists and they got very excited about us becoming friends because they say its better when you feel comfortable with the other.

They took us separately and did my make-up, this time I was allowed to look in the mirror. They added a light silver eye shadow with a glitter eyeliner. Then they covered it with a waterproof stuff in case, it got wet. They then applied some mascara and a little bit of blusher. Then they moved onto my hair. They moaned at me because it was windswept and then curled it, so my hair was in neat beachy waves.

Then they showed me the bikini and my eyes popped out of my head. The top half of it was a small black thing at the most. And the bottom half was just as small, I didn't even argue because I knew there was no getting out of this. And I went to try it on.

*5 minutes later*

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was quite stunned actually. The top half of the bikini barely covered my breasts, and pushed them out so I had rather a lot of cleavage. It was black and had little frills on the edges, made up of thin black elastic straps tied up in a neat bow. The bottom half was the same a small black bikini will little black frills.

"I can't wear this," I said and looked at my artist.

"Sure you can! You look brilliant!" she said in a high pitch voice.

"I'm not wearing anything!" I said.

"All the better now lets go, we have a small solo shoot first!" and she pushed me out of the changing room. I walked out onto the beach were I saw all the lights and camera's set up and it reminded me of the first time I saw it all.

I stood in front of the cameras while they perfected the final bits of my hair and started to take the photos. To start off with I was stood up but then it moved to floor poses more. It lasted for about 20 minutes so it was a short shoot. But just as they were taking a few last photos they stopped and smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed they gaze.

Stood behind me was Jace with a water gun in his hand and I snapped out of my gaze and scurried across the floor.

"Any last words?" he said smugly.

"Don't get my hair wet!" is all I said. And I sounded like an idiot, Jace just shook his head and shot the gun straight at my belly. And I squirmed and ran. I kept running around whilst he chased my feet with the gun. I could hear several photos being taken then I saw my artist stood with another water gun offering it to me. I took it and spun around, I shot Jace straight in his face and then I stood there in shock of what I did.

"You're going to pay for that Red!" he said and put his gun to the ground slowly. I furrowed my eyes brows and then I saw him charge straight at me, I ran but didn't get very far before he scooped me in his arms and ran towards the sea.

"Put me down Jace!" I screamed as we got nearer to the sea, but he carried on. He was walking now to add more suspense.

"Put me down or I will pull down your shorts!" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"And ill pull your bikini off, it works both ways." He said and carried on to the water, and I carried on struggling out of his grasp. But then I felt the cold water hit my body and I instantly shuddered.

"JACE!" I said as I surfaced the water. My hair was soaking all the way through, but it made it go straight so it now reached my bum. I ran my hands through my hair and looked around for Jace but I couldn't find him anyway at all. I felt my Bikini falling out of place so whilst no one was looking a adjusted it slightly but before I could fully do it I felt myself lift to the air and a pair of should under the backs of my legs.

I screamed and then realised that I was on Jace's shoulders. I smacked him but only causing my top to fall down more. I started to adjust it when Jace fell backwards and I plummeted into the water.

Once I surfaced again, I saw Jace with a smile on his face looking at me. Then his eyes moved to my body and then he wiggled his eyebrows. I looked down and majority of my body was covered because we were deep, but then I realised my bikini was undone covering my nipple only just.

"JACE!" I said covering myself with my arms. "Help me do it back up."

"No can do, I like the view thanks. And now its even better." He said and I looked down again to see that by covering myself my cleavage had been made more noticeable. I spun around too avoid him seeing the blush on my face. Then I felt his hands on my waist and I shuddered. They slowly made there way up to my breast but didn't touch them, only grabbing the strings to do them back up.

"You owe me a piggy back for that!" I said

"Feel free, I would love to feel your skin on me again."

"You Jace Wayland are such a flirt." And then I hopped on his back and he walked back to the set.

* * *

After the set had been cleared it was just us on the beach and it was 10pm so we had roughly 30minutes before we should really start heading back to school.

"Jace can I wear your shirt, my clothes are kind of uncomfortable?"

"Yeah if you want." And then he chucked it at me and I shrugged it over my shoulders. It covered me up to mid thigh. And then we sat down on the beach.

Jace laid down," Come here then." He said and I looked at him and he had his arm out open for me to lay in it. I laid on top of his arm facing into him.

"Clary, I was wondering if we should go to the dance together, you know as best friends or whatever because then you can avoid going with Sebastian then I can avoid getting asked by everyone else?"

"Jace are you asking me to the dance because you're not doing a very good job?" I said and smiled.

"Fine," he said, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"As best friends?" I said.

"Of course." I felt my heart drop a little, it would be nice to go as a date but I knew it would be hard because of Izzy.

"Yes, I will then." I looked up at him and he was looking at the sky smiling and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I felt Jace's body and mine both tense as I heard him speak.

_My father._

**Shall I carry on this story? I think I might but let me have your opinions? **

**YOU SHOULD ALL BE VERY HAPPY BECAUSE THIS IS THE LONGEST UPDATE EVER! 3000+ WORDS! WOOOOOOOOO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Clary's POV**

No.

My Dad can't be here.

Not when Jace is here.

I spun around out of Jace's grasp, "You have to go now," I whispered even though I knew my Dad could hear me.

"No, I'm staying." He doesn't understand, if he wants to hurt me Jace isn't going to get in the way of anything just get hurt himself.

I stood up and looked at my Dad, I stared into his eyes then took a step back and buried my head. Then to my surprise he caught Jace's top by the neck and pulled me closer to him forcing me to look into his eyes, I could see Jace starting to stand up and I just nudged him with my foot to tell him to stay down.

"Don't worry Clarissa, I'll deal with him. Bur first you." Jace was now stood up behind me so my Dad threw me to the ground and walked to Jace. Jace threw a punch but my Dad caught it in his palm and sent one straight into his stomach. He moaned with pain and fell to the floor however I knew he could still hear what was going on.

My Dad picked me back up and started talking," How many people have you told then?"

"I haven't told anyone I promise," I said. He was talking about all the abuse from when I was younger.

"That's not what I heard. It doesn't bother me anyway, im worried about you and when they find out how dirty you really are." He said it in a loud tone so im sure Jace could hear every word. I let out a light coughing sob.

"Guilty, I see. Does your little boyfriend know about all the dirty stuff you've done?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I whispered.

"What was that?" he said

"He's not my boyfriend." I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed," Oh yeh that right, no one in their right mind would love you."

Jace stood up and started to walk over to us, "Jace Don't."

"You know she's right and on this occasion very clever. Whatever you do to me, I will take out on her." Jace stopped in his tracks.

"Go back and get the others, I can handle this," I said.

"No, im not leaving you."

"What's the point of standing here and watching, just go and get them, I'll be fine."

"I'll be as quick as I can," and then he sprinted off the beach. Now it was just me and my Dad.

He dropped me to the ground and stood above me," You really don't learn your lesson do you? Thinking you can get away, I have people everywhere so there's no point hiding. Just remember I'll always be watching you."

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed, and then he slowly knelt down beside me and whispered into my ear.

"I'll never leave you alone." He punched me in my stomach twice and once in my temple, all I remember was him walking off the beach and everything going black.

* * *

I woke up when I heard Izzy's scream from across the beach. I sat up slowly and looked around, I remembered everything, and it was scaring me even more. I looked around and saw Izzy, Alec and Magnus running towards me. Where was Jace? As they got closer I started to panic. Had my dad got Jace?

"Are you okay Clary? What happened?" They all said, out of breath because they had ran across the beach.

I swallowed," I'm fine," I said in a sore voice, it was very croaky," Where's Jace?"

"He's fine, he's back at the dorms." Izzy said.

"I need to see Jace," I said and then started crying. I hated crying in front of people but I couldn't help it.

"We will take you back now," Alec said.

"I need to see Jace now." I said determined.

They all looked at each other, "Can you tell us what happened?" Izzy said.

"Jace…" Is all I managed to say and then Magnus picked me up and started walking back to their car. It must be almost midnight so I wonder how they got out of school but that's the least of my worries.

Once we arrived back at mine and Izzy's dorm, they took me to my room and put me on the bed. After they left, I couldn't stop myself from crying and crying and crying.

**Jace's POV **

I walked into Izzy's and Clary's dorm and saw Izzy, Alec and Magnus in the living room, in almost silence. "Is Clary okay?" I said hopefully.

"She won't talk to us, she seems pretty adamant to talk to you." Izzy said and then my heart lifted, did she really want to only talk to me? Wait, whats going on with me?

I walked towards Clary's room and opened the door. The second I walked in I saw clary sat on the bed, still in my top. She had tears all down her face and her makeup had been smudged. When she realised I was in the room she looked up into my eyes. I could see the pain from looking at her face.

Before I could say anything she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her straight back wrapping my arms around her waist. She buried her head in my chest and started crying again.

"Clary, its okay. Im here, he is not going to hurt you." Then I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her head still buried in the same position. I walked over to the bed and sat us down, her legs straddling my hips and her head leaning on my chest.

"He will come back." Is all she said.

"And I'll be here for you," I replied, but if im being honest her father was so much stronger than she led on to be and I wondered how she had managed all these years.

Her quick breaths turned to slow calm breaths then she fell asleep in my arms. Not long after I fell asleep too.

* * *

I woke up to a poking on my sholder, it was Izzy. Clary was still asleep on me and my arms were wrapped around her. I looked at Izzy and she did not look pleased.

"Jace Wayland! What do you think you are doing?" she whispered carefully enough to not wake up Clary.

"She was crying so I gave her a hug and then she fell asleep!" I shot back watching the loudness in my voice.

"Why was she so determined to talk to you then?"

This made me think, why was she so determined to talk to me? I went with my only safe option, "I was there when her dad came, I guess she wanted to talk to me about it cause I saw it…"

"Fine, but were going to have to talk to Clary about it sooner or later."

"I wouldn't if I were you, she is very shook by the whole thing. She would probably explode."

"I've known her longer than you Jace," she shot," I think I would know… we just need to keep an eye on her for a while,"

"How?" I said.

"Just make sure she is never alone without one of us,"

Ok, this is my opportunity to bring up the dance," What about the dance?" I said.

"Well…" she thought," I can go with her as a friend or whatever?"

"What happens when she wants to dance?" I said hopefully.

"good point… Why don't you go with her?" Finally. At least now we don't have to find our way around Izzy to go together.

"Ok," I said smiling," Im sure she will go, I think she is just hoping she doesn't have to go with Sebastian." I said.

"You make any move on her Jace, you will be dead." And with that she left. When the door closed it must have woken up Clary. She looked up to me and realised that she fell asleep on me. The look on her face of embarrassment and her red cheeks, I couldn't tell if it was from crying or how she was sat on me.

"Thanks Jace…" she stopped," For everything." She looked at the clock and its red 6:15am," I have to have a shower Cheerleading try-outs are later, and I think your football ones are too, so you better get going." She looked down and saw how she was sat on me. If the mood was different it would be very hard not to get a hard-on but I couldn't stop feeling sorry for her.

She got up and walked to the shower.

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two chapters in one day! You guys are too lucky HOWEVER, I will try and update one more time tonight. Love you all**

**Clary's POV**

Thankgod the day was finally over. All we had left now was cheerleading try-outs, which will be fun as I will just get to mess around with Izzy. No one has seen me cheerleading yet so I don't know what im up against but I don't think it's going to be hard. I ran to my locker quickly and picked up my shorts and my top and headed towards the changing rooms. I was already ruing late so I couldn't afford to take my time walking to the changing rooms.

As I got there I walked around to see Izzy halfway getting changed. On her bottom half she had a cheerleading skirt as she was in it last year and she was putting on a her top. The just as I got nearer to her Kaelie and her followers came around the corner and then the next second her drink was all over my clothes that were in my hands.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry!" She said whilst smiling and her little friends were laughing. "You can borrow these," and she threw some clothes at me. I walked over to Izzy and let out a sigh.

"What's up?" she said pulling the top over her head.

"Kealie spilt her drink over my clothes and she gave me these to wear." I looked at them and it was a skirt similar to Izzy's but a bit shorter and a very small crop top. They were black with sparkles on them. I bet she found it hilarious that I had nothing else to wear and she would love to see me make a fool of myself wearing nothing but she didn't know that I modelled.

"You can so pull them off! You wait to see her face!" it was probably true, I had done a few shots with almost nothing on and luckily I filled out a bit in the last year but she didn't know that.

"Fine." I had no other choice I didn't have time to go and get something else to wear. I slid it on and went to look in the mirror. It suited my figure surprisingly. It was snug on my hips and fell to above mid-thigh. The crop top ended halfway down my ribs and gave me cleavage. I can't wait to see Kealie's face.

"You look amazing!" Izzy squealed, "You wait till all the footballers see you!"

"Wait, all the boys are going to be there?" I said.

"yeah, there training on the same field."

"I can't go out in this, they will think I'm some sort of slut."

"They won't be able to keep their eyes of you!" she said and pulled me out to the field. I couldn't see the guys but I saw all the girls and they defiantly saw me. Their eyes either popped out or their jaws dropped but Kealie's expression was the best. Her face went bright red with anger and she couldn't believe it. I just bought my hair in front of my shoulders and walked over to them. They carried on talking between themselves as me and Izzy spoke to each other.

"Right girls, warm up get into a line next to each other." We all got into a line on my left shoulder were Izzy and on my right was a girl I had never seen before.

She started showing some stretches we all did at the same time working down our body. So first we did our heads and then shoulder so on. We started circling our hips and then we stood our feet slightly more than shoulder width apart and bent down.

When we looked through our legs everyone had the same reaction. We shot back up as the footballers were stood about 25 meters away from us. They were all smiling whilst all the girls sorted out there hair or whatever we were meant to do.

Then I spotted Jace looking at me and I couldn't help but smile back. His white teeth were shinning in the light then he said my name, I couldn't hear it but he said it. Althought he didn't break eye contact. Then after he said my name all the guys turned their eyes to me. All of a sudden I felt very self –conscious, so I just ran my fingers through my hair and the guys eyes widened.

"OKAY, girls lets carry on before the boys forget their minds!" the coach shouted and we all spun around and remembered that we were actually training. We carried on warming up and then Kealie spoke up," Ooooo, I wonder who Jace is going to ask to the dance?" she said. I instantly looked down to my feet.

"Yeh, I wonder…" I said in a quite voice but she clearly heard me.

She stormed over to me and looked at me, everyone else was watching and I don't even know where the coach was. "What was that?"

"Nothing Kealie," I said put emphasis on Kaelie's name.

"That's what I thought, no one would ask you. They think you're a slut anyway." She said. I was about to reply with a snide comment about her being a slut but Izzy interrupted.

"Actually, Clary." Is all she said, and Kaelie spun around.

"What?" she spat

"You asked who Jace was going to ask. And the answer is Clary." She paused," Infact he already has asked her."

Kaelie stalked over to me so she was about a meter away from my face," And what did you say?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I said yes." Then she swung a punch to my face. It never connected though, I have been used to dodging punches from my dad so her punch was nothing to be scared of. She then did another one but this time it hit me, it didn't hurt too much but I swiped my foot under her foot and she fell to the floor. I didn't want to hit her and I wasn't going to. I had been through too much to hit someone else. I simply sat on top of her and pinned her arms to the floor. She had no chance of getting up.

I just climbed off her and that was the end of that surprisingly enough and she got up and continued with the rest of the session. Obviously sending me some dirty glares most of the time but I managed.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS **

**IM GOING TO UPDATE TONIGHT BUT WANTED TO ASK FOR SOME DRESS DESCRIPTIONS OR OPIONS SO I CAN HAVE IT PERFECT!**

**PLEASE TELL ME, AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN THE CHAPTER TO FOOLOW!**

**THANKS GUYS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jace's POV**

All the cheerleaders have started to head off the field, but then I see Clary, Izzy, Kealie and Abby have been held behind. Concentrate Jace. Why am I watching them? I never give the attention. A minute later I look round and I see the others holding Clary, it looks like there about to throw her into the air. I stop to watch and so does the other footballers. After a count of three they fly Clary into the air and she does two backflips and then they catch her on one foot and her other leg is held up by her hands.

Wow. I have never seen anything like it. I look around to see everyone with the same expression. She wasn't just good she was amazing. Ha, and by the look on Kealie's face neither had she and she wasn't happy about it. They put her on the floor and congratulated her while Kealie stormed off the field.

Izzy and Clary started to walk off the field when Simon, Izzys so called boyfriend called over to her," Izzy wait around for a bit, we can go back together." He said and I saw Izzy look at Clary and she just nodded they came and sat down near the pitch and watched us play for a bit. I couldn't help but feel Clary's eyes on me and when I looked around she seemed to look away.

Finally football finished and all the other boys walked off the field but not before they had a last look at Clary and Izzy in their cheerleading gear. I had to admit, Clary looked hot. The way her skirt sat on her hips and showed off the curves of her body, and the little top that showed a little bit too much cleavage, unless you wanted to get a hard-on.

"Hey, baby." Simon said to Izzy as we approached them. Izzy and Simon started to kiss and then I looked over to Clary.

"Like being the third wheel or do you want to head back?" I said to her.

"Yeah, wanna go to yours or mine? I expect if we go to mine Izzy and Simon will be eating each other's faces but then if we go to yours I have to see Sebastian. Sooooo…" she stopped and looked up to me, her green eyes staring into mine and I wanted to kiss her. And badly. "Mine, I mean we can leave them and go to my room or whatever…"

"Mmmm, I like the idea of your room. I might have to look in your laundry basket again." I said and smiled smugly.

"You still have my underwear? Are you perverted?" she said looking shocked but with a hint of a smile.

"Of course, they have been very handy you know." I paused and looked down at her to see her cheeks were bright red matching her hair. "Oh! And let's not forget about the pictures, they just topped it off if you get what I mean." I said suggestively, and if I'm being honest they did help. _A lot._

"Jace Wayland you are disgusting." She said as we walked into the main building with the changing rooms in it.

"Honesty isn't disgusting Clary." I said and she just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to get my clothes wait here, I'm sure all the girls will probably strip if you walk in there."

"See I want to tell you to get changed whilst you're in there so no other boys look at you but I do like the view."

"You want some?" she said and put her hand on her hip smiling, her red hair falling just below her crop top, I couldn't help but stare.

She started to wiggle out of her skirt and it started to reveal her lacy underwear, my eyes widened because I couldn't believe she was going to strip in the hallways. When she revealing about 5 centimetres of her underwear she spun around, her red hair flicking behind her and yanked her skirt up.

"Maybe later, I'll be two minutes." Then she walked into the girls changing rooms.

I waited for her to return only about a minute later she turned up with her clothes in her hands but still wearing her cheerleading gear.

"Want me to hold youe clothes?" I said being the gentleman I am.

"Want to steal more of it and then use it for when you've got…" she paused as if looking for the right word," Ah that's it, when you've got a bit of morning glory."

"You mean you have a bra in that pile of clothes?" I said sarcastically and took the clothes off of her, and we headed back to her room. As we started to approach it she got out her key and then spoke in a quite voice.

"You realise when we go in, it is likely they will be making out on the sofa and they won't even notice we've walked in."

"Serious?" I said, I did not like the thought of my sister making out with someone on the sofa.

"Yep, most days of the week." And then she opened the door, to Izzy and Simon-as she said- making out on the coach. And again they didn't even notice we had walked in, I stood there with my jaw dropped and my eyes wide. Clary tapped my shoulder and pointed towards her room, I wiggled my eyes brows suggestively and she just hit my arm. Then I followed her into her room.

Once we were in she shut the door and rolled her eyes. I think it was towards Izzy and Simon but I couldn't be sure. I sat on her bed and threw the clothes on the floor and she just gave me the look of disapproval and picked them up.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" she said looking at me questionably.

"No thanks," I said.

"Thank god I don't want to see them again." She said. Then she started taking of her clothes. She wasn't facing me but I was still in shock. She was now in her bra and skirt. Her bra was green and lacy pushing her cleavage up and then she pulled of her skirt and was left in just her bra and lace underwear. I couldn't help but stare, her body was amazing and I was starting to lose thought. She carried on moving around but I couldn't take my eyes of her body until she tugged a large top over her head and my eyes went to hers. They were slightly open but giving me a disapproving look.

"Close your mouth before you start drooling." She said still on the spot.

"Oh, sorry about that." I paused," How come all of a sudden you're not all shy and frigid?"

"HEY! I am not or have never been frigid," she said walking over and sitting on the bed next to me our sholders touching. "And I figured that a) you've already seen me half naked on a shoot and b) were best friends aren't we?" she said smiling," So there shouldn't be any problems with that should there?"

"Correction: I've seen you naked." I said confidently.

"Shhhh! Izzy's in there!" she said and pointed to the door.

"And she is clearly busy listening to our conversations." I said smugly knowing that I had won.

"Damn you, Jace." She said and her head collapsed onto my chest backwards, it would of hurt if she was any heavier but the fact was, she was as light as anything. I started playing with a curl of her red hair.

"Are you still up for the dance on next Friday?" At this she instantly sprung up and crossed her legs, her back to me. she was looking down into her lap.

"Umm," she stuttered and it sounded like she was going to cry but why? "Yeah, that-t reminds me," her voice was really shaky now," I need to go shopping tomorrow and get a dress with Izzy." And then she buried her head in her hands and started to cry. It was so unexpected, I shuffled forward and wrapped my legs around her legs and pulled her back against my chest.

"Clary, what's wrong? Do you not want to go? You don't have to." I said, disappointed I really wanted to go with her.

"Its not t-that. I want to go so badly with you," she looked down, embarrassed at her last words," But m-my Dad. I don't even know where he is and w-what if he comes to the dance. I don't want you to get hurt." She paused and looked around to me, swinging her body aswell," when I left my dad he said that when he found me he would hurt me and everyone I was friends with."

**Thanks guys for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG!**

**Jace's POV**

I haven't seen Clary all week since she told me about her Dad. Its not that I didn't want to talke to her because I tried so hard every day to get into her room but she wouldn't let me. Izzy wouldn't let me in either so I didn't know what I was meant to do. That evening when she told me what her dad would do, I comforted her and spoke to her about it telling her I didn't care and I would look after her.

Then I asked if she still wanted to do the dance and she said she would tell me in the week. It is now Friday and I'm getting ready in to my tux. And she hasn't said if she wanted to or not, so I take it she isn't coming. I'm still not going to ask anyone else though, I don't want to go with anyone else. Obviously only as friends.

I finally got my tux on and walked out to see Simon and Sebastian.

"What time are your girls getting here?" I asked them.

"Izzy should be here any minute," Simon said.

"I'm meeting Kealie there." Sebastian said.

My eyes poped out of my head and I looked at Sebastian," Jealous Wayland?"

"No, If Clary was feeling well I would have gone with her. And if I remember rightly you actually wanted to go with her, so If anyone is jealous its you." I said. I wasn't jealous just surprised that she actually agreed to go with him.

Sebastian just shrugged it off and there was a knock at the door. Simon went to answer as we waited to see who it was. A second later Simon entered with Izzy and no Clary. Was she really not coming? I didn't even try to hide the disappointment in my face. Izzy looked beautiful as always in a long red dress that covered all of her body for a change. It was a simple dress but it defiantly worked with her. I was glad to call her my sister.

"Didums, Clary didn't make it…" Sebastian said sending me a look.

"I wouldn't worry Sebastian, I could get Kaelie into bed in the blink of an eye, so watch it."

"JACE!" Izzy said looking at me as if I had committed a crime. "Lets go."

And with that we all left for the dance.

We were all together sat at a table in the middle, as we were the most popular in the school we got the best seats. Kealie was sat on Sebastians lap and Izzy and Simon were making out next to me and I defiantly felt like the third wheel and I never feel like this. I needed to find someone, but I only want Clary. I might go up to her room and check if she is okay, I'm not having much fun anyway.

"Hey guys-" I started and then saw her enter the room. She was beautiful.

"Oh my god…" I said at a slight whisper. Everyone followed there gaze to Clary. She was wearing a long purple dress that was tight around her chest and then hung loosely down her body. It had a light glitter over it all and her hair was in neat curls hanging to bellow her breasts. She had a sweetheart neckline showing a reasonable amount of cleavage which no boy would miss. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I looked around and all our friends were looking at her in amazement. She picked up her dress in one hand slightly so she could walk revealing her black strappy heals. She saw us and looked down at the floor and continued walking over to us.

"She's beautiful." I said without realising, and everyone looked around at me in shock. I don't know why I complement girls all the time. But I have never called one beautiful. When Clary got to the table she looked kind of sad but smiled. She sat down next to me and looked at us all. We were all silent looking at her.

"Who's died?" she said and we all laughed, a lot.

"No-one, you just look super hot." Sebastian said and Kealie hit him on his arm. He gave her an apologetic look but it was obvious he didn't mean it.

"Umm thanks." She said and paused. "Who wants to get pissed then?" she said and we all laughed again, you couldn't get drunk at these party's there was no alcohol.

"Clary, you do realise there is no alcohol to get drunk on?" Izzy said still smiling.

"Really?" she said and bought her hand to the table, she had a clear water bottle in her hand, and we could only guess what was in it. Vodka.

"How did you get that in?" Kealie said shocked.

"Well, they looked at me and then I kind of just walked in and they didn't really pay any attention to it."

"Yeah, cause they were paying attention to something else…" I said smiling and flicking my eyes towards her breasts. She went a bright red and looked down to her lap, as soon as she recovered from her blushed she looked back up. "You lot can share it around." She said and pushed the bottle into the middle, soon enough Izzy took it and they began at their conversations again.

I leaned towards her ear and brushed my lips against it before whispering," Want to dance with me?" she moved her head round so our noses were touching and she just nodded. I could feel her breath on my lips, but before I could kiss her I stopped myself and took her hand to dance.

I only pulled her away from the table a little bit, and I placed my hands on her waist and she laced her arms around my neck and pulled me a little closer. I gave her hips a little tug towards me and she rested her face on my chest facing the centre of my body.

"Clary, you really do look beautiful…" I said

"Thanks Jace," she paused and looked down to her feet, "thank you for everything."

"You don't need to say thank you." I said.

She took her head of my chest and looked into my eyes, my heart did little flutters and my hands became slightly sweaty. Wait I'm a guys. This should not be happening to me.

"Are you nervous Jace?" she smiled jokingly. When I didn't answer I just looked away she spoke again," the famous Jace Wayland is nervous around a girl?" she said in a sarcastic tone," This is amazing."

"Hey! The only reason I'm nervous is because you stood here, with your boobs popping out and looking all pretty and I can't make a move cause your my sisters best friend."

"So what do you call this then?" she said motioning towards us, and just then I realise how close we actually are. Our hips are pressed slightly and I have to push dirty thoughts from my mind.

"Two friends dancing of course, what do you call it?" I said

"Same as obviously." She said quickly.

"Obviously?" I paused," You're telling me you don't want this to be anything else?"

"Nope, nothing else of course." She said smugly and then I leant into her and our noses were touching, I could feel her breath in my mouth, the sweet smell of her hair and her bright green eyes, which were wide from shock.


	19. Chapter 19

** sorry about the shortness I had to write it on my kindle for you guys please reviewer and tell me how to improve!**

**Sorry for grammar etc because I'm on my kindle**

His lips brushed mine lightly and my whole body went loose. It's like everything stopped and its the first time it feels like Jace has shown any genuine emotions. We kissed for about 5 seconds when I pulled away and smiled. I looked up to him and he had the same expression on his face.

He had a slight blush on his face and I smiled even more. I tapped his cheek lightly," J ace doesn't blush huh?" I laughed and he shot me a fake dirty look.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I have the pink one?" I said falling a sweet voice and he laughed and walked off. I headed back over to the table where we were originally sat and just as I got there I realized Simon was say there on his own. Damn. This was not going to be fun.

I sat down opposite Simon and smiled at him. He smiled back," enjoying the dance Clary?" He said and he sounded pretty genuine.

"Yeah, it's good thanks how about you? Where's Izzy?"

"I'm enjoying it too and she has gone to the toilet she should be back any minute." He said and it fell silent. A very awkward silence.

"Look Clary I wanted to say sorry for how i treated you when we first met its just that I really like Izzy and she was hanging out with another guy as well...so I kinda wanted to get her back."

I didn't expect that. If I'm being honest I don't know what you say to that. "Thatsv okay love and lust does crazy stuff to us." Is all I said as Izzy and Jace both sides at the table together. They had two drinks each. As Izzy arrived and went to sit next to Simon he did up and kissed her cheek, "is my job to get the drinks not you." He said and smiled.

Jace came and sat next to me," do I get a kiss for getting you a drink?" He said smugly and smiled.

I leaned into his ear and whispered," maybe a little later." And turned back to Izzy and Simon.

"Oh Clary I forgot to ask if you wanted to come to our holiday house in the holidays, some of the others are coming?"

"That would be good, I'll need to go shopping though cause I don't have any clothes."

Then that set Izzy off into a massive conversation about what I need to get and how she is going to enjoy spending money on my credit card. I do like a while she walked off with Simon to dance and our left me and Jace together.

JACE POV

I sat with Clary for a while at the table and I couldn't help but state at was so beautiful and she had a heart of gold even after within she has been through. I leaned into her and whispered into her ear," wanna go back to my room?" She didn't answer so I pulled away and looked at her. She had a massive smile on her face and get cheeks were a light red from blushing.

I took hold of her hand and started to lead her away from the dance.

"Clary!" someone called and I felt her speed up. "Run!" She said and laughed whilst running. We ran all the way to my room and one we finally got there we both broke out in laughter as we tried to catch our breath. She straightened out and just smiled, it was the biggest smile I had seen on her in ages maybe even ever.

I straightened my self and looked into her green eyes and leaned forward. I kissed her fully on the lips and cupped my hands round the back of her neck. Her hands went to my chest and even though my tux separated her hands from touching my bare skin I could feel the heat rush to each point of her touch.

Our kisses quickly became hungry and she untucked my shirt and moved her hands underneath it feeling over my body. I think I let out a light moan and need away whilst I opened the door to my room.

As soon as it was unlocked I pressed my lips to Clary's again resuming what we stopped. I closed the door with my foot and moved my hands to the zip on her dress. I started walking backwards towards my room as I started slowly pulling down the zip.

I bumped into the door and walked in backwards or lips still together.

All of a sudden she jumped out of my grasp and her eyes widened, closely followed my her jaw dropping to the floor, I followed her face towards my bed.

"Jacey, when you said our plans for later I didn't assume we would had a guest."

"What the FUCK is she doing here?" Clary shouted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jace's POV**

_"What the fuck is she doing here?" shouted Clary._

I couldn't genuinely believe what I was seeing. Why on earth was Kealie on my bed? What was she doing here? I was about to tell Clary it was a misunderstanding, that I never invited Kealie around but she beat me to it.

"Sorry Clary, did you not realise he has more than one toy?" she said in a sinister voice, and I was to shocked to speak.

"I am not one of Jace's toys!" Clary shouted.

"Course you are, I mean aren't we all…" she paused," I mean the people Jace has slept with."

"Kealie!" I shouted at her and she smiled.

"How do you even know if I have slept with Jace or not?" Clary said but her voice was very uneven.

"Two reasons, one its written all of your face and two Jace told me last night how much better I was than you." She spat.

Clary flinched and her eyebrows furrowed, I don't think I have ever seen her this upset. Even with her Dad. She looked down to the floor and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I wasn't even with you last night Kealie!" I said, to my defence I wasn't.

"You don't have to lie to her Jacey…" she said and gave me a smile.

"Kealie get out! Now!" she still stood on the same spot and Clary's head was still in the same position.

"Jace even told me how messed up you were. Even about your Father." I cant believe she actually said that. How does Kealie even know? I have never told her nor have I spoken to her in the past week.

Clary slowly looked at me, lifting her head slightly and her face was all crumpled up as if she was about to burst with tears. I shook my head, as if to say no. But she just started shaking her head and before I knew it she burst out in tears and ran out of the room. Her dress was still undone at the back, and I decided to run after her leaving Kealie where she was.

"Clary come back! I promise I didn't tell her to come here!"" I shouted down the hall way. She moved her hands to the back of her dress realising that it was still undone and started doing it up whilst running. Her hair was flying behind her and she was clearly struggling.

Once she got it half way up she started running into full pace and I carried on chasing after her, but we were starting to get nearer to her dorm. As she got to her room she started searching herself for her key and then I caught up to her. She stopped and just stared at the door, I could hear her cry and I wanted to wrap my arms around her so badly, but I knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Clary, I promise! Why can't you believe me?" I said my voice breaking slightly. I cant believe I was getting upset about this.

She turned around slowly and looked up. Her face was broken; she had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were puffy from crying, although she still looked beautiful.

"You want to know why I don't believe you? Because whilst we were making out and no doubt it was going to lead to more," she paused and my heart lifted knowing she wanted to. Damn, why was I thinking this when she was upset," we stumbled in on your ex was sat on your bed, explaining plans for later. Now change the point of view and imagine if you did that with me and Sebastian was sat on my bed." I felt a pain in my heart and a rage of jealousy.

Pshht. I'm not jealous of Sebastian.

"I would believe you…" I trailed off. I know my voice didn't sound very convicting.

She mumbled something and lowered her head. "What?" I said.

"You told her about my Dad." She said almost so quite I couldn't hear. And soon enough she had more tears running down her face.

I shook my head," I promise Clary I didn't tell her!"

"So how does she know?" she shouted.

"How am I meant to know?" I said back equally as loud.

"She was the one that was half naked on your bed!"

"She wasn't half naked! She was in her dress!" I said back.

"So you were looking now?" she shouted a little louder.

"Of course I was! I don't know why she was on my bed, I didn't know what to do!"

"Well, how do you thing I felt!" she shouted even a little louder this time.

"I don't know!" I said louder than her, if anyone was in the rooms nearby they would have easily heard.

"Maybe I should have gone with _Sebastian _instead! Maybe we would have been able to make out without stumbling upon another girl!" she said. Right that pushed it.

I don't think I could explain the pang of jealousy and the image of that.

"Well maybe, I shouldn't have picked someone that has as many crazy problems as you to _pretend_ to like!" The second that left my mouth I regretted it so badly. She flinched and looked at me as if I was a monster. But who am I kidding I am a monser. She had more tears running down her face and it was scrunched up.

"Maybe, I am crazy; maybe I do have more problems than I could count on both my hands. Maybe I'm just a crazy _slut_ that I used to get called. Just… maybe I deserved what my Dad did to me. You wanna know how _crazy_ I am?" she said and undid her dress at the back.

"Clary, stop."

"No." and her dress fell to the floor. She was just stood there in her underwear, and when I say I was struggling to control myself I had to look away.

"You still don't see it." She said, "look at me Jace," she said and I looked around as she gestured to below her hips. Now I look closely I could see them. Loads of tiny little scars. And I can only guess, it was either her father or herself.

"Now you know how _fucking crazy_ I am!" she shouted, and bought her dress up so it was balancing on her hips. She clasped my cheeks in her hands and pulled my lips to hers. This was unexpected. It ended to quickly and before she turned around she spoke.

"Don't get your hopes up, that will be the last time we _ever_ kiss Jace Wayland!" and then she found her key and went into her room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jace's POV**

I haven't spoken to Clary all day and I already miss her. For gods sake, I can't believe I'm even thinking this but I do really miss her; her laugh, her eyes and just her overall. I've seen her around school today but she just ignored me and carried on. If I'm being honest I can see why she is upset but I didn't tell Kealie to come to mine and she should believe me.

Now I'm back at my place with Sebastian constantly talking and Simon off somewhere with Izzy, I'm starting to feel lonely because this is the time I would most likely be with her. But at least I get to be with her tomorrow at the photo shoot, which I assume she doesn't know about yet but soon will.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'll get it." I said bluntly to Sebastian and stood up to walk to the door. I opened the door and Clary was stood there in little shorts, and a rolling stones top. She had light purple converse on aswell; she looked so cute.

"Clary! Finally you came to tell me I was right and wasn't lying!" I said, I probably shouldn't have said it but why else would she be here.

"Ha, no. Im going out with Sebastian tonight, so if you wouldn't mind." She said and tried to sidestep through the door but I stopped her.

"Wait." I said and looked at her in the eyes," you're going out with _Sebastian_?"

"Yes." She said and tried to side step me again.

"Why?" why on earth was she going out with _him_. She hates him.

"Jealous, are we?" Clary said and she had a smug smile on her face, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. pssht, I'm not jealous of Sebastian of all people." I said, not very convincingly.

She stepped closely," So you wouldn't be jealous if I came back here tonight with Sebastian?"

"No, I would be pissed off." I said trying to contain myself.

"Whys that?" she said smiling.

"Because you're only doing this to get me jealous and its quite humorous." I said smugly and she narrowed her eyes. I cant seriously believe she is going on a date with him. Damn him.

"Still going on a date with him. Sebastian!" she shouted and then he came to the door and looked over my shoulder," Hey Sebastian, you ready?" she said faking sweetly.

"Sure baby just getting my coat," then he went back in to the room and Clary rolled her eyes at his 'baby' comment.

"See! You don't want to go out with him!" I said smugly and then Sebastian returned to the door and pushed past me. He pulled Clary to him and kissed her square on the lips. Her eyes shot wide open but she didn't refuse it. I felt a burn of jealousy and I wanted to punch Sebastian but I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere.

He pulled away and then smiled. "Later Jace," and then they started walking down the hall.

I couldn't stop thinking about what they were going to be doing. Damn it, why does he get her and I'm stuck here? It doesn't matter I plan to get her back when we go on holiday for a week anyway, so hopefully my plan should work. Well I don't really have a plan, but it should be easy enough.

I got up from the sofa when I heard Sebastian come in, and god I was hoping Clary wasn't with him. Ok, it was the opposite to my relief and he was on his own. He didn't look best pleased if I'm being honest, it kind of made me feel good. That probably made me a bad person but oh well.

I let out a chuckle," what happened?" I said.

"Clary…" was all he said and we went and sat on the sofa. I tried not to seem too curious but I couldn't help t wonder.

"What did you do?" I said whilst fake laughing.

"Well we were just walking around for a bit, then we stopped to sit down and it was all fine, we sat there and talked for a while…" he paused," Wait, I'm going to get a beer. Where are they hidden?"

"Back fridge." I said and followed him and wanting to hear more about his date with Clary.

"So anyway, we were just talking then I thought I should make the move as we were sat pretty close." This is not a nice image in my head. I mean seriously I can see it actually happening in my mind. The both of them sat there together laughing, anyway I don't care.

"So, I did. And man to start off with she was a hell of a good kisser." I know she is. "Then, you know she had those love bites on her neck the other day?"

"yes." The ones I gave her.

"I thought I'll give it a go… So I moved to her neck, pretty much the same spot and she just froze. I carried on but she didn't do anything. Anyway she was all like 'stop' and crap so I just left."

"Why would you leave?" what an utter twat. Why the _fuck_ would he leave Clary just cause she didn't want to carry on.

"Mate, she wasn't gonna put out, so there was no use me being there… and I thought she was easy." That douche. How dare he say that about Clary!

"She is not easy!" I said with probably a little too much ager in my voice but I didn't care.

"Has Jacey got a little crush?" he said mockingly.

"Ha, no." I said and walked out but now I'm starting to wonder if I do.

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER IN CLARY'S POV OF THE DATE!**

**Sorry that the chapter is kinda short, I wanted to give you guys something tonight! Sorry its so short!**

**Love you always.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Clary's POV**

After leaving with Sebastian, I was feeling more stupid than ever. Why on earth did I agree to go with him on this 'date'. Admittedly, I was probably still annoyed at Jace. That was a lie, I am still annoyed at him. how on earth could he do that? Invite Kealie over because he thought I wasn't going to go to the dance. Damn him.

"How was your day then?" he said whilst we started to walk down the hall.

"it was okay, didn't really have any good lessons though so it was pretty boring. How about you?" I said.

"It was funny in three of my classes there was fights and it was so funny to watch." Then he went off into a story about why they were in fights, but I wasn't really listening. Just ever so often laughing and smiling.

"So anyway, what made you finally agree?" he said to me.

"Agree to what?"

"Go on a date?" he said

"Oh," I paused briefly. Crap, make something up," Thought I would try someone new." Good one Clary.

"You mean other than Jace?" he said laughing.

I laughed a little back," No were just friends." I wish more. No I don't. He's just a player trying to get into my pants he said so himself.

"Hahhaha ok, well this will defiantly be a good date." He said and smiled. He took my hand in his and my arm tensed slightly but if he noticed he chose to ignore it. As we reached outside he asked me which way we wanted to go. I said just over the field not wanting to walk to far.

"You were really good at cheerleading the other day by the way." He said happily

"Ah, thanks ive been doing it like all my life…" I trailed off.

"Not to mention you looked hot. And don't even say you didn't because none of the boys could keep their eyes off of you."

"Thankyou." Is all I said, I mean what was I meant to say to that. I don't even like Sebastian why was I here?

Our conversation carried on the subject of school for about 20 minutes, and it wasn't that bad. I mean its not nearly as much fun as when I'm with Jace because we just get on more. And he's funnier than Sebastian even if it is in an annoying way. I need to stop thinking about Jace, im out with Sebastian and he probably has Kealie over at the moment. But I cant really complain because I'm out with Sebastian.

All of a sudden I saw Sebastian lean in to me. What the hell was he doing? But before I could say anything his lips connected with mine and he began kissing me. it wasn't a bad kiss but not exactly exciting, it was lacking something. But before I knew it I was kissing back and his hand went to my hip and started going underneath my t-shirt. What the hell?

He then broke the kiss and kissed me on my neck. I froze.

Jace. That's where Jace kissed me, and the memory came flooding back, and how much I wished Jace was here instead of him overwhelmed me.

"Sebastian, stop." I said whispering but I knew he could hear me, but he carried on.

"Stop," I said again.

"Clary, please let me carry on." He said in a deep voice.

"No, get off of me." I said, starting to loser my patience.

"No, just carry on. It will be fine."

"Just stop!" I said

"Clary, is it like your first time or something cause your more frigid than I thought."

That was it, "Get the fuck off of me now Sebastian." And he finally let go. "Don't you dare talk to me again. You knew what happened, so drop it."

"Clary, you can't keep using your father as an excuse for being frigid you know!" he shouted after me.

I spun around and stuck my middle finger up," Fuck you!" and then walked back to my room. Surprisingly enough I wasn't crying, just more of a raging anger. I decided to walk the long way to let off some heat so I don't snap every time Izzy.

"Clary!" I heard someone shout, I think I know who it is and I hope it isn't. I carried on walking hoping he would leave me alone. But no he caught up to me.

"What do you want Jace?" I said sounding pissed and I am.

"I wanted to apologize." He said pretty sincerely.

"Well, I don't want one. Leave me alone." I said and walked faster. He quickly caught up.

"By the way I heard about Sebastian." Wait, how? Had Sebastian already told him. I wonder if we actually did do something he would be as quick to tell him.

"let me guess…" I paused," He said we had sex?" I said and stopped to look at him. He looked utterly shocked as if I really had sex with Sebastian.

"Wait, what?" he said.

"We didn't have sex Jace don't worry." I said and started to walk off again.

"Clary, please let me apologize." I stopped, it was probably easy to let him try.

"Go then."

He paused for a minute," Clary, I swear on your life that I didn't invite Kealie round to mine, nor did she come round the evenings before. I couldn't invite her around because I was thinking about you, and worrying if you were okay or not. I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean it, I wasn't using you and I never planned to either." He paused and took my hand," Im so sorry Clary, can we be friends again even for a day I've missed you."

You don't understand how much I've missed you either, I wanted to say.

"Why did you say it then?" I said at a whisper.

"I was annoyed about what you said about Sebastian."

"Why?"

"Because, as we have learned today he is a jerk." He paused again," Look, it doesn't matter can we just be friends?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to say I wanted more. Much more, but I couldn't.

"Friends." I said a shook his hand.

**Izzy's POV**

We were back at Simon's in his room and we were watching some rubbish film about zombies or something, I know he was enjoying it so I just carried on watching. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my head was leaning on his chest and my hand on his stomach. I could feel the rise of his stomach when he breathed and it was very soothing.

My eyes started to feel light but before I fell asleep Simon interrupterd," Izzy?"

"Yeeh?" I lifted my head and met his eyes.

"What is this?" he said. That made me wonder.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Us, this, what we're doing?" I paused and couldn't think what to say. What was it? What were we doing cuddled up if we weren't even dating.

"I'm really not sure." I said and sat up, moving myself into his lap straddling his hips.

"Well, I think we should sort it out." Ouch. That hurt. He didn't like us.

"Oh, okay well me too. You know, its kinda getting boring." I lied.

"You're bored?" he said sounding hurt.

I paused I wasn't bored. I wouldn't ever be, even though Simon had his really dorky side I loved it.

"Aren't you?" I said and looked down. I couldn't meet his eyes, what if he said he was actually bored of me. This never happens to me.

"No." is all he said and I looked up to meet his eyes. I looked to his lips and there was a little smile on them. "You're not are you?" he said. I just shook my head.

"Well do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said and my heart did little summersaults. I kissed him on the lips and it was different to the last ones, it felt like my hold body was on fire and melting in his hands. It felt like finally.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clary's POV**

Its finally Friday, and now im getting excited to go on holiday with Izzy. Our whole group is going me, Izzy, Simon, Jace, Alec, Magnus and Sebastian. Unfortunately, Sebastian had to come because he was Jace's and Simons 'friend.' Earlier in the week me and Izzy went shopping kind of, it basically consisted of me following Izzy buying me clothes on my credit card that I probably will never wear. Besides from the fact she is not letting me take anything but what we bought.

I looked over my suitcase a final time and tried to sneek in a few of my own things. But all I saw was, a load of bikinis and very short shorts. I dug around and found a few tops and lots of dresses, matched with shoes. Damn you Izzy, she must have spent loadddsssss. But it doesn't matter it's my dad's money anyway. In a separate compartment was my underwear. Wow, Izzy really did have an eye for sexy underwear. Majority of it was lace and there was a lot of different lingerie. I'm going to kill her.

"Come on Clary, we have to go! The RV will be here in a minute!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy, can I atleast pack some of my own clothes!" I said pleadingly.

"NO! and if I find any of your own clothes in there, they wont be coming back here!" she shouted, damn. I zipped up my suitcase and lugged it out to were Izzy was waiting for me near the door.

"You take longer than me!" Izzy said. God that was saying something, then we started to walk outside to the front of the school were the RV was.

- five minutes-

We saw the RV and we sped up a little, we could see everyone stood outside it waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" said Magnus, and he sounded pretty bored.

"Clary tried to sneak some of her own clothes into her suitcase-" Izzy started

"Because she went out and bought me the clothes I was allowed to wear." I said not attempting to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Does that mean you will be wearing sexy clothes, like Isabelle normally wears?" Sebastian asked. God, I hated him. Even after what happened he is still arragont and annoying. Once he said that I saw Jace and Simon straighten for what reason I'm not sure.

"Whatever Sebastian." I said and everyone just nodded and agreed. I started to walk to the back of the RV with my bag and he decided to follow.

"You'll look great in a bikini I bet." He said a little to suggestively.

"You make me feel sick." I said.

"You wouldn't believe the things you make me feel."

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?" I paused for a second and he stayed put. "Jace, can I have some help?" I said.

"Ill help," Sebastian said but I just moved away then Jace peered around the side looking at me with a questioning expression.

"Can you help me lift this please?"

"Always here to help a damsel in distress." He said and lifted my bag into the boot of the RV. In the meantime Sebastian just headed back around to get into the bus.

"Whats his problem?" Jace said.

"I think he's a little excited to see me in a bikini." I said and laughed after, about how stupid that sounded.

"He's not the only one." Jace said and winked. Then I climbed into the RV and hit him on his chest.

"You make me sick." I said and smiled at him, because infact he had seen me in much less than a bikini.

I look at the interior of the RV and it was amazing, by the looks of it, it had 4 bedrooms but obviously quite small. I'm not even sure where were going but it must take over 4 hours or so because otherwise we wouldn't need to go in one with bedrooms.

"I'm going in here with Si!" Izzy shouted as I saw her and Simon enter a room at the far end of the RV. I couldn't see Jace or Sebastian but only assumed they would be in one of the rooms together, most likely sharing. Then that left me with one, because Alec and Magnus were sat at the front sharing driving shifts. I walked to one of the remaining bedrooms on the left.

As I walked in I realised it wasn't a bedroom. It was a toilet. "Damn it!" I said and walked back out, my cheeks were probably flushing but there was no one to see. Then I walked to another one next to the bathroom to open it to Sebastian sat on the bed, I quickly left before he could say anything.

All of a sudden I felt the RV start to move and I had to hold on to something nearby. I grabbed the door of Sebastian's room until we hit a gradual pace on the road. I opened the door directly to Sebastians room to see Jace sat on the double bed smiling.

"Are we sharing then?" he said too smugly.

"No way." I said and closed the door. I was now officially stuffed. I didn't want to share with either of them.

"Izzy! Let me share with you and Simon can go with Sebastian or Jace!" I shouted into the room.

"No-way am I sharing with either of them! They're disgusting, and you can deal with them!" she shouted back.

At the same time Jace and Sebastian both popped their heads out of their doors. It was kind of creepy how synchronised it was.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sebastian said stepping outside.

"I have to share with one of you jack-ass'," I said and before Jace could get another word in Sebastian pulled me into his room and shut the door.

"You can share with me its okay." He said.

"What makes me think you want to share with you?" I said, then an angry Jace walked into the room.

"She's not sharing with you." He said very bluntly, and it made me wonder if he actually wanted me to share with him. imagine that. No, he said himself he wanted to me _just_ friends so that's what I'm going to be.

"She wants to share with me." Sebastian said and my jaw dropped, I looked round at Jace who was actually looking at me questioningly.

"Of course I don't want to!" I said, imagine sharing with Sebastian. He wouldn't be able to keep his dirty hands off of me. But then could Jace, however I wouldn't mind if he touched me- _stop._ He doesn't think of me like that! Damn this.

"It's settled Clary's staying with me." and then he walked out and I followed him into the hall, then to his bedroom. Well now ours.

"You should be saying thanks." He said to me and jumped on the bed and then he put his hands behind his head and his muscles flexed, dayum he was hot.

"And whys that?" I said sitting at the end of the bed and crossing my legs.

"Because I saved you from having to stay with him." he paused," Nice panties by the way, did you wear them for me?" I think my insides just exploded. I was wearing a friggin' skirt. My cheeks heated up and then I put my hands in my lap causing my skirt to go down with it.

"You're so perverted." I said and we both started to laugh.

This was going to be a good holiday.

** Sorry for the shortness I was on my kindle and wanted to write another chapter for you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Clary's POV**

We sat on Jace's- and my- bed for a while and just talked about loads of random stuff. It was so good to talk to him again because if we weren't friends this journey would be extremely awkward, and I would probably end up sleeping on the floor. The room was small but cosy, it was extremely hot and I could feel my hair sweating and Jace looked pretty hot. In both ways. STOP! I need to stop letting myself think about Jace like that we are strictly friends.

"Can I open the window it's so hot in here." I said whilst fanning my face.

"The heats not the only thing that's hot." He said and winked. I pretended to be sick to his cheesy line and got up to open the window. Once I opened it there was a gust of wind because we were on the motoway, and my hair was all over the place. I closed it slightly, only letting in a little air. I turned back to Jace leaving my hair all over my face and Jace just laughed.

I flicked my hair and continued to talk," that reminds me, there are some rules for me staying in here…" I said and sat back on the bed.

"And they are?" Jace said smirking.

"Well, we are going to be sharing the same bed, so no touching me while I'm asleep..." I paused," Or awake for that matter. No sarcastic comments, no dirty comments. None okay?" I smiled sweetly.

"Okay, there fine. But I have one rule, you wear one of my t-shirts to bed." He said smiling why on earth does he want me to wear one of his t-shirts?

"umm, why?"

"You'll see later." He said and smiled.

"Ok, im going to go get food. Pick out a t-shirt or whatever and ill be back." And I left the room. It was quite hard to walk whilst it was moving but I managed. I looked in the cupboard and there was loads of biscuits and sweets. Perfect. I picked up as much as I could managed and walked back to the room and stumbled in.

"Got enough food there Red?" he said and laughed and I just chucked all the food on the bed. I collected two packs of cookies, three bags of sweets and loads of crisps. I smiled at my achievement.

"Do you have the top cause these clothes are way to hot." I said whilst fanning myself again.

"Yep here we go," he said and chucked the top right at my face. It hit me in the face and fell to the floor, I just shook my head and picked it up. I looked at it and it was blain back but on the front it said ACDC on it. I actually liked it.

I took of my top and I was left in my skirt and bra. I looked down and I had a black lace bra on, even I had to admit it looked pretty hot. I looked over to Jace and he was just staring without realising I think. I raised my eyebrows and his gaze moved to my eyes and he smiled.

I just laughed and then went to put Jace's top on and then I heard someone walk in and without even realising I just swung round to see who it was. It was Sebastian, and when he met my eyes they quickly flicked to my body and then stayed put. His eyes widened then he got hit with a pillow. I moved the shirt to my chest and looked over to Jace who was glaring at Sebastian for looking at me.

"Get out!" I said and chucked the shirt over my head quick enough without him realising.

"I want to stay for the show!" Sebastian said excitedly.

"The shows not for you, it's for me." Jace said smugly.

"It's not a show! I was getting changed!" I said shocked by them.

"Ok, well the view is just for me." Jace said and smiled to Sebastian.

"It's not for any of you bastards!" I said and pushed Sebastian out the room. Once he was out I spun around to Jace and glared at him. He just busted out with laughter and so did I. I couldn't even help it, and then Jace finally stood up and announced he was going to get water.

Whilst he was out I slipped off my skirt and looked in the mirror. Jace's top only reached past my butt and was baggy on my body. My red hair looked even redder than normal and made me look 100x hotter.

I heard Jace enter and I spun around. His eyes darted from my eyes to over my body and he started nodding and smiling. "That's why I wanted you to wear my shirt."

I tried to pull it down from exposing my body and Jace just laughed damn him.

I sat on the bed and layed down next to him. "You're not helping me you know… you're making it almost impossible not to touch you." I looked up to Jace who was sat looking over me.

"I'll make it harder for you if you don't quit moaning." I said and before he could reply there was a shout from the door.

"Sebastian said Clary was stripping!" Isabelle shouted. And then I realised this probably wasn't the best position to be in, when she was moaning at me for stripping.

**SORRY THIS WAS SHORT I HAVE BEEN HAVING TO WRITE ON MY KINDLE!**


	25. Chapter 25

Clary's POV

"Right we can sleep for about 2 hours because we should be arriving around that time." Jace said whilst taking of his trousers. I kind of forgot he was saying and I think I was just staring at him.

"Clary! And you thought I stared…" he said and laughed.

"Damn you Jace. I wasn't staring. Okay I'm getting into bed now, I'm so tired."

"Someone's moody." He said and started to laugh. I just ignored and climbed into bed facing away from the side he was going to get into. I felt him pull back the covers and climb in, and I tried to make my face calm down as I could feel it burning up.

"I know you're blushing by the way," he said and flicked of the light.

"I am not." I said, I think quite convisingly.

"You're also a terrible liar," he said and pulled the cover, leaving me with only a little bit to myself.

"Jace, give me some cover."

"You could always cuddle up to me, that would keep you nice and warm." He said and I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"I think I would rather go cold." And as soon as i said that I felt him shuffle around and I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling at me leaning his head on his hand and his torso and chest bare. God, his muscle was something. It was so perfectly toned and tanned, it was totally touchable.

"See you do, you want to touch me all over. Its written in your eyes." He said in a deep husky voice and I flipped over to face him and let out a huff.

"So now you're an eye-reader?" I said sarcastically.

He moved his head closer to mine and I froze, only inches apart I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart picked up and I felt my hands become sweaty. "No, I can just read you so easily. When your jealous, when your angry, when your upset and especially when you want."

He moved his face closer and our noses brushed, we must have stayed there for a few seconds before I came back down to earth. I pushed Jace away and all he did was laugh. Laugh. I mean, did he find this really funny?

"You're a jerk Jace Wayland." I said and flipped over and attempted to sleep even though I could still hear Jace laughing away behind me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt really warm. I opened my eyes and realised we were in the RV still.

Shit. I twisted my head and was faced with Jace sleeping right next to my face. My hand was placed over his chest and my leg was slung over his. My head was leaning on his shoulder and then I cringed. His hand was on my upper thigh and his thumb was under my panties on my hip. I felt every single part of my body heat up.

I couldn't believe it. I had been cuddled up with Jace the whole time we were sleeping and he was holding me. _He was holding me_. I need to get up before he realises that Im cuddled with him too. I try to wiggle out of his grasp but it only tightens. Damn, his arms were so warm and muscular I could sleep in these for the rest of my life. The protection I felt whilst wrapped up by him was unforgettable and I genuinely wanted to stay here for the rest of my life.

"You okay there Red?" I heard Jace speak, then I realised our noses were touching and his eyes were still slightly closed from where he was asleep. Our breaths were mixing and my heart rate instantly picked up.

"Let me go Jace." I whispered back trying to be angry, but with him there only inches away from his perfectly-kissable lips I was sort of struggling.

"Doesn't look like you want me to let go," he said and inched slightly forward, I realised that both our lips were slightly parted, then I looked down to his lips and it made my tummy flutter. Then I saw his parted lips turn into a full smirk and I looked back up to his eyes. Just as our eyes met he closed his and pressed his lips against mine.

Then of course, my body reacted without even confronting my mind about it. My hands snaked his neck as he deepened the kiss, his hands slowly caressed my hips and stopped on the small of my back and the top of my panties. His tongue was slowly asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and he explored. It was like heaven. I have never felt at peace with the world as much as this.

He rolled over so he was on top of me and I ran my fingers through his hair, however they got stuck at the ends where they were knotted but I just pulled them out and placed one of my hands on his cheek and the other on his bare chest. He pressed his hips against mine and my hips bucked. I don't know if I meant to, but he let out a moan and I knew he liked it.

Soon enough I felt his umm part- against my leg and I couldn't help but moan. He carried on kissing and his hands went under my shirt, or his shirt I was wearing. He broke the kiss. _WHY?_

"As much as I love you in this top, I think I would prefer you with nothing on." He said and before I could even reply he was pulling it over my head and I was laying there naked. I suddenly felt the urge to cover up, so I crossed my arms across my bare chest, and Jace shook his head and took hold of my wrists and place them at my sides. He kissed just above my pantie line and started kissing his way up my body.

I think he muttered," beautiful," as he reached my breast. I let out a light moan and my hips bucked again. What was going on with me today?

Just as he was about to kiss me nipple, I stopped him and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips I kissed his mouth and started making my way down his neck, then his collar bone. I soon reached his tone stomach muscled and his boner in his pants is more obvious as it is pressed against my stomach.

I started to fiddle with his buckle, I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Was I going to have sex with Jace again?

**Sorry for the shortness, I had to rush this because I'm packing for HOLIDAY!**

**I'M COMING TO AMERICA! WOOOOO! I'm so excited!**

**Please just leave a review if you have any requests for the story, and I will add whatever you ask if possible!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SORRY! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages but the story is coming back!**

**Clary's POV**

Am I really going to have sex with him? After everything that has happened. God I want to, so bad.

I carry on unbuckling his belt when I feel his hands cup my face and draw it to his, placing a firm, deep kiss on my lips as I unbuckle is belt. My hands are shaking so much I can barely keep them still, and I know Jace can feel it too.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," When I didn't answer "Clary?"

"Jace, I want to please." I said because I do. I do want to I am just nervous because the last time we had sex I was drunk and lost all my nerves. I finally got his trousers off and left him in only his boxers and me in my panties, I straddled my legs around his hips and I leant down on him resting my bare chest against his and I felt him moan.

His tongue caressed mine and we felt as one, this is different to last time. Last time was just a hook up this felt like so much more, it felt like love. Even though Jace was apparently incapable of love.

"Clary…" He moaned in between kisses.

"mmmhhhh?" I moaned back.

"Are you ready?" he said pulling down my panties. As a reply I just moaned back.

Then the RV came to a stop. Fuck. I collapse on Jace out of annoyance and he moans.

"Why could there not be traffic?" Jace said and I just laughed and rolled off of him and lay next to him.

"WE'RE HERE!" I hear Izzy shout and I put on Jace's top as quick as possible thinking that they could come in at any point.

"Can't we just stay in here and you can keep your top off and we can be happy naked together?" he said with an unbelievable amount of sarcasm and fake joy.

"Yeh, like the happy family we are!" I said jumping up and down. "Come on lets go," I said whilst pulling a pair of leggings out of my bag and quickly putting them on. I should probablt put on a bra but I'm too tired to care.

We both left the room and everyone was waiting outside the RV waiting for us. No-one said anything because everyone looked so tired. I looked at my phone to check the time and it was just gone midnight. After we were all together with our bags we headed to the house and it was massive. And beautiful. It was very modern and you could definitely tell it was theirs, it was completely their style with massive glass panels as walls.

We got to the front door and Alec got out the keys and opened the doors. We all went in there as quick as possible and all of a sudden everyone disappeared of to their rooms without another word and I was left in the entrance hall not having a clue were to go.

"Guys, where do I go?" And funnily enough no one answered. I guess ill have to find it on my own then. I looked around and everything was shiny and modern, I felt I was going to break something.

I walked to the glass stairs were Izzy, Simon and Sebastian went.

"Where do I go…?" I said in a sing song voice.

I walked past one room and I hear Izzy and Simon talking, then I walked past another and it was empty! Thank god I didn't have to cross Sebastian cause that is the last thing I want to do, when I'm tired and I don't have enough energy to argue.

I went into the room and it was amazing. The bed look unbelievably comfortable and I wanted to get straight into it, so that's what I did. I dumped my bad and climbed into bed, in the distance outside the room I heard footsteps, and then in came Izzy. Thank god it wasn't Sebastian.

"Get a good nights sleep, were having the fancy dress costume tomorrow and we have to go shopping." And then she went to leave but I broke into it.

"Wait, who's coming?" I said.

"Everyone from school?" she said as if it was a stupid question.

"What, their travelling like a 3 hours journey?"

"No silly," She said," They all have houses pretty nearby so its ok."

"Can Jonathon come?" I said, Jonathon was my brother and I hadn't seen him in ages and because I'm not going to see him in the holidays he is going to pretty disappointed.

"Sure, the more the merrier." And then she left. I pulled out my phone and texted Jonathon.

**_Come To Izzy's party tomorrow, she's having a massive fancy dress party. Bring your friends if you want! X – Clary_**

I almost got a text back immediately.

**_Sure, just text me the address and we'll come! X – Jonathon._**

Then I texted him the address and then finally went to sleep without any more distractions.

**Next chapter will have shopping and hopefully the party! Any ideas pleeeeeaaaasssseeeeee say! **

**thankyou!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Clary's POV**

"Clary come on! We need to go shopping for fancy dress!" I was awoken by Izzy's shouting.

"Get up Clary!" she shouted again but I ignored her and got further into the bed and hid under the quilt. "I didn't think I was going to have to do this but…" and then I think she left. God, what's she doing?

"oooohhhh Clarryyyyy…" came a voice too quiet to identify who it was.

I groaned and then "Time to get up!" Jace. Dammit. I felt the covers lift off of me and the cold air hit my bare legs. He the lifted me onto his shoulder and ran out of my room.

"Jace! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I said whilst kicking my legs. I felt us starting downstairs and he said, "Never."

"Atleast tell me where we are going?" I said whilst carrying on fidgeting and kicking.

"To the pool," he said and laughed.

"Jace. No! Please! I'm awake now, just don't chuck me in the pool!"

"No can do. Orders from Izzy." Then we were out by the pool side. Dammit, I really don't want to get in.

"Jace, please if you chuck me in I will never kiss you ever again." I said trying to keep my voice serious.

"Hmmmmm… Convincing but we both know that's not true." He said and he sounded pretty confident.

"I'm not letting go."

"That's okay." He said and then he jumped. He jumped in with me on his shoulders, and I felt the water hit my body and boy it was freezing. We both surfaced the water at the same time and he had the biggest smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. Although I was wet and annoyed it was still a happy moment.

"You're so dead." I said and climbed out the pool fully aware that he probably got a full view of my backside but I couldn't care. I stood up and turned around to stare at him still in the pool smiling away like the happiest person ever. My top was stuck to my body and was dripping wet, actually Jace's top.

"Nice ass." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him like the little child I am and went back inside to get ready.

* * *

After I had a shower and dried my hair, I put on my clothes. I wore leggings and just a t-shirt as we were going to be trying loads of clothes on I wanted something easy to wear. I met Izzy downstairs by her car," Thanks for getting Jace on me by the way." I said whilst climbing into the car.

"I did warn you," she said laughing and we took off to the shopping mall.

Once we arrived we headed straight to the fancy dress shop. Izzy called Jace whilst walking to the shop, they were both talking so loud I could hear the conversation.

"Hey Jace can you decorate the house with loads of stuff for when we get back we might be a couple of hours and won't have enough time when we get back."

"What do you want me to decorate it in?"

"Look in the cupboard and there is loads of decorations. We have to go and get fancy dress now, need anything?"

"Nothing, just tell Clary to get something sexy," I cringed on the inside.

"Ewww, your disgusting Jace Wayland. See ya." And then she hung up and we walked into the shop.

Wow. The shop was decorated in hundreds of different costumes, addmitedly most of them that cover basically nothing but they look pretty sexy and im sure Jace would love them. "What one do you want Izzy?"

"I was thinking WonderWomen, her outfit is so cool! Look!" she pulled me over and showed me it, I swear she must have been here before. The outfit was a pair of high-waisted, black leather hot pants and a crop top, that would have covered to just about her belly button and it had the wonder woman pattern on it. I knew she would look awesome in it.

"That would be so cool! What shall I go as?" I said looking around.

"Ummmm…" she said whilst walking down the isle, "This one!" she said and I looked down at her questioningly. She lifted out a batman one but I couldn't see from here. "Come on lets go try them on!"

"I don't even know if I want that one yet!" I said back.

"Oh well it will look awesome on you!" So I guess I had no choice weather I wanted to try it on or not. I followed Izzy to the changing rooms and she popped the outfit on the hanger, and then left me to get changed.

First I put on the shorts similar to Izzy besides they were plain black and shiny with a thick black belt and then a crop top to match the shiny shorts but right in the middle was a bat women logo. I then put on the bat wings which were the same shiny material and connected from back to each wrist. There was also a head band that I couldn't be bothered to put on.

"Izzy I'm changed!" I shouted through the dressing room.

"Ok, come out then." I walked out and looked at Izzy and she looked fantastic, she looked super hot as well.

"You look amazing!" I said to her and she honestly did.

"So do you! The boys at the party won't be able to resist you!" and the only person I though of was Jace, but dammit I need to stop thinking of him like that. Ok, we may have kissed on the way here but that was more of 'were both available here' kind of thing.

"Shall we get them?" I said.

"Yeah get changed and lets go!" se replied and we both went and got changed.

* * *

After we had paid for our costumes we left the shop and started to walk to the car when Izzy pulled my arm. "Come in here!" she said and I looked up to a pink Victoria's Secret sign. Brilliant.

"Do we have to?" I said hopefully.

"Yes, now come on. If you end up getting naked today at the party, do you want to be in horrible old stuff or new sexy stuff?"

"I'm not going to be getting naked!" I said defensively.

"You never know," she said and winked whilst pulling me into the shop.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jace's POV **

I can't believe I got stuck with decorating the house again. Its such a boring job. Oh well, ill get the other boys to help me whilst Izzy and Clary have gone shopping. I can't wait to see Clary tonight in her outfit. She is going to look so hot. But she always does in fairness, even when she's just woken up she looks beautiful.

I think I might ask Clary out tonight, 'cause I can't help thinking she would be with someone else at the party and that would seriously kill me. I'm going to ask her out tonight.

"Simon, Alec come and help me decorate the house, because Izzy will be back in about 1 hour and if it's not done I don't want to think of what might happen to us." I shouted round the house not even knowing where they were.

"You do it. She asked you." Shouted Alec from the poolside, I think.

"You help me otherwise I'll tell Izzy and I promise I will." I shouted back and within 15 seconds he was stood beside me with his arms crossed over his chest, giving me a dirty look. I just stared back at him.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get started." He said and then we started to decorate.

**Clary's POV**

Once we arrived back at the house my feet were aching from constant shopping.

"Do you think they decorated it well?" I asked Izzy.

"If they did it like last year, it will be amazing." She said and opened the door and it was, it was amazing. I couldn't believe a bunch of boys decorated the house like this, there was hanging white lights everywhere that lighted the house and balloons and streamers. Izzy screeched and ran off searching the house and I was left in the doorway with all my bags. I walked towards the staircase when I felt a pair of hands clamp on my shoulders and I screamed.

"What the hell?" I said and turned around to see Jace smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"What's up Red? Had a hard time shopping with Izzy?" he said laughing.

"Yes and my feet are killing. I still have to wear high heels tonight aswell." I said and pouted.

"Can't wait to see that. Let me take your bags and take them to your room." I passed them to him and we started to walk towards my room.

"The house looks good by the way, I cant actually believe you boys did this." I said amazed still look around.

"You should see the beach it's even better," he said proudly and I couldn't help but smile.

He opened my door for me and as soon as I got my room I collapsed onto my bed and sighed whilst closing my eyes.

"Victoria's secret bag, mmmmmh i wonder what nice outfits could be in here…" instantly my eyes popped open and I sprung to my feet as Jace dipped his hand in there I sprung onto him and he held it above his head and smiled.

"I wonder what _sexy_ outfits are in here. Can't I take a little look Clary, _please_?" he said whilst huskily saying please.

I swallowed and then jumped again to get the bag. We both broke into laughter and I put my hand on his shoulder to boost me to jump," Jace, pleaasseeee…" I said.

He looked down to me and our eyes connected and he froze. His laugh died out as I stared back into his eyes. He moved his spare hand do the side of my cheek and my voice hitched as I sucked in a breath. His eyes moved to my lips and quickly back up, he moved a few inches forward and I felt his warm breath on my own lips.

"CLARY? Where are you?" I heard Izzy shout from outside and I broke away from Jace's clasp as Izzy entered the room but he managed to keep his hand in the air holding my Victoria's Secret bag.

"What's he doing here?" she said fake pouting.

"He bought up my bags, but he wants to look in the Victoria's Secret bag… You know all the stuff you bought me?" I said and in an instant the bag was in Izzy's hand and Jace was pouting.

"Hey, I was looking forward to seeing that," he said.

"Well tuff, if you leave now you will see Clary sooner in her costume. So goodbye." And then Izzy pushed Jace out of the room.

"Well at least we can get ready in peace now. Bring your stuff to my room if you want and we can get ready."

"Okay, wait I'm just coming," I said and picked up my other stuff and we headed towards Izzy's room.

* * *

Once we got to Izzy's room which was only a room down from mine I chucked my stuff onto my bed. "I'm going to go a have a shower ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine be quick though 'cause I wanna do your hair." She said and then I left and got in the shower. I was in and out in 10 minutes, and I managed to clean my hair all in the same time.

"Back," I said as I walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around my head and a dressing gown around my body. Izzy was sat down at her dressing table drying her hair, she must have had a shower whilst I was in another bathroom, and she showered quick. I went over to the bed and pulled my clothes out of the bags and shacked it onto the bed. Out came my costume and my underwear.

"Izzy, shall I get changed or do my hair and make-up first?"

"Ummmm, get changed and then I'll do your hair and make up…" she shouted over the hairdryer then turned it off and walked over to her wardrobe, I picked up my clothes and walked to the bathroom to get changed. Once I get in there I place my clothes on the side and lay them out so I can see what to put on.

I pick up the underwear Izzy gave me and examined them, they looked good in the shop. It was a matching set of black lace underwear. The bra was a push-up bra and the panties were just lace but not a thong. I put them on and look in the mirror, and if Jace saw me now… I don't even want to think about it.

Next I put in the costume bottoms first and then the crop top, then the wings. Man, I looked better than I did in the shop. My legs looked a good healthy shaped and my breast's looked pretty big. I was happy.

"Izzy, I'm changed," I said whilst coming out of the bathroom. Izzy to was changed her hair hanging limply across her shoulders, now fully dry. She will probably straighten it.

"You look amazing! Can I do your hair and make-up now?" she said to me

"Yeh, you look amazing too!" Then I sat down and let Izzy start doing my hair and make up.

* * *

After a long hour and a half she had finally finished my hair and make-up. I stood up and thanked Izzy and walked into the bathroom to see what I looked like. Wow. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My hair was dead straight hanging to the same length as where my crop top ended, and had a weird glittery shine to it. My eyes were smoky with a layer of glitter eye liner and black fake eyelashes. I also had bright red lipstick on that made my skin look blemish free and silky smooth.

"Thanks Izzy, it looks brilliant!" I shouted.

She walked into the bathroom," you mean, you look brilliant." She said and laughed," I have something to ask you…" she said and trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, does Jace like you?" she said quickly. Shit, what does she know? What do I say?

"No, that's a stupid idea… Why would you think that?" I said without looking in her eyes.

"He seems so different all of a sudden and he's always with you or talking about you…" she said.

"He talks about me?" I said and then regretted it the minute it came out of my mouth.

"In fact, I think you do know he likes you don't you?"

"No, he doesn't! He probably likes Kealie anyway, she's more sexy and stuff." I said defensively.

"He likes you not Kealie! It's so obvious!" she screeched.

"Pfft. Even if he did he has an odd way of showing it." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god! You like him too! This is so good!" she said.

"I do not like him!" I said defensively but even I could hear my voice shaking.

"Yes you do! How could you not tell me!" she said jumping up and down.

By this point I could tell I was blushing like crazy," Look Jace doesn't like me, so it's pointless me liking him."

"You do like him! This is sooo cute! I mean if he didn't like you I would have told you no, but because you both like each other it's so cute!" she said.

"Whatever Izzy," I said whilst smiling because I couldn't help it.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Izzy shouted and then Jace walked in.

"Hey, Clar-" Then he stopped and looked at me. He literally just stopped and stared, his mouth slightly parted.

"Jace, is there something you want?" Izzy said smiling.

He slowly looked up to Izzy and then blinked and I could feel myself blushing," I was going to show Clary something," he said and looked back to me.

"Okay, I'm just coming." I said and Jace walked out and I followed him, I looked back to Izzy and she had her thumbs up smiling. I caught up to Jace and then he looked over to me and stopped.

"You look so beautiful." He said it like it was a fact. I looked up and met his gaze and he was looking at me in such a way it made my knees go weak. I looked at what Jace was wearing and he looked good too. He was wearing a gladiators costume that had no top half to it which showed off his perfect abs and tan.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said blushing. And in an instant I was pushed against the wall lightly and Jace's hand was cupping my cheek – his face barely an inch apart from mine and my breathing became heavy. He edged closer towards my face and he looked down to my lips.

"What if someone sees?" I whispered to Jace.

"I heard what Izzy said… It doesn't matter if anyone sees us…" he said brushing his lips across mine. "By the way what Izzy said was-" he started but quickly got interrupted.

"Well isn't this cute." I heard Sebastian say to the side of me – then Jace's hand tensed on the side of my face and he drew back away from me and I felt a breath of air come out that I didn't even know I was holding.

"What do you want Sebastian?" he said with a tight voice.

"Alec wants you downstairs like now. By the way Clary you're looking sexy, be sure to see me later at the party." Then he winked and left.

"Please don't meet him later," Jace said with pleading eyes.

"Why shouldn't I do that?" I said jokingly.

"Cause I want you to meet me on the beach at 10:30, I'll see you there" He said and then kissed my cheek.

**I'M WRITING THE PARTY SCENE AT THE MOMENT, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jace's POV**

Finally most people have turned up, and everyone looks good in their costumes – I think they like the decorations as well. Admittedly, there are loads of girls here that are looking so good, but none of them compare to Clary, even Kaelie in her bunny outfit.

Looking around now I can see that most of the girls are wearing nothing and grinding on a boy somewhere, but I can't see Clary anywhere and man, I hope she isn't with another boy. There is constantly knocks at the door and random guests answer the doors to them.

I finally see Clary and she is looking even better than she did earlier, laughing along with other girls from the school – she looks so happy. I love seeing her like this, forgetting about all her problems.

All of a sudden she reaches into her top and pulls out her phone, smiles and then walks towards the door.

It might be weird that I'm watching her every move but I can't help it. She opens the door and steps back and in walks a boy quite tall blonde hair and you could say he was good looking but Clary seems over the moon to see him and jumps into his arms.

This is actually painful, jealousy is rushing through my veins and I can't help but be angry. She pulls away and he pecks her check, it was a very small one but every bit of contact they make hurts – knowing that I can't do anything about it cause she's not my girlfriend is almost as bad.

What the hell is she doing with another boy? She grabs his wrist and pulls him deeper into the party and then I can't see them.

What is she doing? Was she going to stand me up and not meet me because another boy was here for her? After all we have been through, I really thought I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend because as much as I don't want to admit it, Izzy was right I do like her.

But this – this hurts to much, and I need to get rid of the burning in my chest. And I know just the way to do it.

**Clary's POV**

I checked my phone to see what time was and it was 10:20, I decided it was time to start to walk to the beach to meet Jace.

"I just have to go meet Jace guys I'll be back in a bit," I said to Izzy and my brother Jonathon.

"Ooooo, did he tell you to meet him there?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, at 10:30," I said happily.

"Who's Jace?" Jonathon said to the side of me.

"Just a friend Jon, I'll see you later." I said and waved them off.

I started to walk out of the backdoor and through the garden – I hadn't been to the beach yet so I'm kind of guessing where I'm going. I follow the sign that says beach and open the gate, to reveal a beach with only about 5 or 6 couples on it and right in the middle a massive raised fire lighting up the whole beach. It looked amazing.

And Jace invited me here. I walked over to two free sunbeds and sat down, all the couples are ever cuddling or making out and now all I had to do was wait. I pulled out my phone and it said 10:32…

Only 2 minutes it's not that long, maybe he's just got caught up.

I checked my phone again 10:40… He is just running late.

I checked it again 10:50, maybe he's not coming.

I checked my phone again and it read 11:16… He isn't coming. Did he think it would be fun to do this?

Is it all a joke? Brilliant I've been fooled again – by the boy who I thought liked me. I stood up like a fool and walked off the beach, back into the garden where there were less people than when I first walked to the beach 50 minutes ago.

I Really didn't expect Jace to be such a dick, why would he do this? Maybe it was a joke with his friends… a bet. Well I wasn't the only one fooled Izzy believed him too. I'm such an idiot. I can't do anything without getting my feelings muddled up in it and looking like an idiot by the end of it. I have an odd aching pain in my chest and have a massive headache to add to it.

I walk into the house and start looking for Izzy and Jonathan again, maybe Izzy will know what Jace is actually doing and why he is standing me up. Why can't I find them? I'll look upstairs. I start walking upstairs and down the corridor and there is no one. I open a door at the end of the hallway past mine and Alec and Magnus are in there, making out. Well this is awkward.

"I'm so sorry…" I said and started closing the door.

"What's wrong Clary?" Magnus said.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for Jace…" I said questioningly.

" I think I saw him downstairs with Kaelie about an hour ago, I'm not sure where he is now though," and then I said a quick thanks and shut the door. Did he seriously blow me off for Kaelie. So much for I pick you over Kaelie. I can feel the anger surging up inside of me and it's mixed with tears that I can feel coming if I keep blinking.

I stop and tilt my head backwards hoping for my tears to stop welling and they do.

Maybe it was my fault for believing him after all. I mean everything is always my fault. I take the steps 1-by-1 hoping to regain my balance from what I heard. I need a drink that's what it is, I'll grab one from the kitchen.

As I walk towards the kitchen I hear that high pitch laugh of Kaelies, and it takes all my strength to ignore it… Ignore it Clary. I carry on walking to the kitchen and I hear it again and I can't help but stop. I stand still for a minute until I hear it again and I have to follow it. I have no choice.

I follow the laugh to a sofa in the party and there they are. Sat on the corner of the sofa is Jace and on his lap is Kaelie. She kisses his cheek and a tear rolls down my face – luckily no one here is sober enough to realise that I'm stood still crying.

She moves his hand to the back of his head and runs her tiny fingers through the backs of his hair on his neck. The tears are coming down heavier and he still hasn't looked over. I spin around on my heel and walk out of the room; I can tell the tears are still falling.

I start to walk to my room and at the same time looking down trying to undo my wings from my wrists when I bump into someone I look up and Izzy was stood with her mouth open in shock, did I really look that bad?

**Izzy's POV**

Damn it, whats wrong with Clary? She has tears streaming down her face and she can barely talk.

"What's wrong Clary?"

"I don't know what is wrong with me?" she says and I look her up and down to see if she has injured herself.

"Seriously, Clary what's wrong?" I say now getting more worried.

"Ask Jace." She said and burst into more tears and before I could catch her she headed towards the backdoor. Jace is in so much shit. How dare he hurt Clary?

I start to walk towards the main room where I can hear Kaelies laugh, and that only means Jace is with Kaelie. I really thought Jace like Clary so why would he be with her? Why didn't Jace go meet her or did he and it didn't go to plan? But no I'm sure he likes Clary.

I walk into the main living room where Kaelie is sat on Jace's lap laughing and touching him and instantly I know that Jace doesn't want to be there, so why is he? Dammit, he can be so dumb sometimes.

"Kaelie, go away now." I say as I approach them.

They both look around to me and Jace's face drops and Kaelie just smiles sinisterly. "You can't tell me what to do." She says smugly and looks towards Jace who is still looking at me.

"Seriously Jace." I say.

"Kaelie go get me a drink please," he says and then she stands up and walks away and Jace too stands up and looks at me.

"What?" he says.

"Don't say what to me. Why is Clary on her own crying?" I see a glance of shock go through him but it soon changes to anger.

"I don't know, nor do I care." If he wasn't talking to me, you would have believed him but I know Jace to well.

"Cut the crap. You know full well and you know it's your fault." I said sticking my ground.

"I don't know." He said and started to walk off but I caught his wrist and he looked round. "Leave me alone." And I could see hurt was all across his face, had Clary done something to him?

"Jace tell me now."

"It's not even my fault, I just didn't go to the beach to meet her."

"Why?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, for god's sake."

"It bloody does matter, tell me now or you will regret not telling me." I said sturnley.

"You should know! She was the one that bought another guy here! I told her to meet me at the beach but I thought she was going to blow

me off for that jerk she came to the party with!" he said.

"She didn't come to the party with anyone?" I said questioningly, did she invite someone and I didn't know?

"Yes she did. He came in and kissed her cheek, I don't call that not knowing each other." He said stubbornly.

"What did he look like?" I said.

"Tall and blonde." He said.

Damn. "That's Clary's brother you idiot!" I said and hit him on the arm.

"You're kidding?" he said and he could barely believe it.

"No, you absolute idiot! Go find her she's on the beach!"

And before I said another word he left.

**Clary's POV**

Sitting on the beach I can't help but feel useless. I don't even understand, I've almost lost it just sat here on the sand doing nothing. The tears are starting to slow down and but are still there and I can't even be bothered to wipe them away. I start to take one of my high heels off and place it next to me.

I hear a gate clash and I spin around to see who it is. Jace. Dammit. I get up as quick as I can holding one shoe in my hand and start to run in the opposite dicrection. The tears are now streaming down my face and I can't even help it.

Whilst I'm running I'm trying to kick off my over shoe but it's not working. I see Jace getting closer and my next shoe finally comes off. I sprint as fast as I can to get away from Jace but I can hear him getting closer and closer.

"Go away Jace!" I scream whilst running and I'm starting to lose my breath.

"Clary, just stop!" he shouts but I carry on running.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" but I can't carry on running I'm getting too tired.

"Please Clary let me explain." I stop dead in my tracks and he runs into me and almost knocks me over but we catch each other. I move out of his arms and my tears are still falling.

"What Jace? Explain that you just blew me off for Kaelie? Was the whole thing a joke, am I as stupid as I was last time?" and then wipe my hands across my checks.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Just save it. How could you not mean to just ditch me?" I said.

"I swear, I saw you at the party with a boy and I just got mad…" He looked down.

"But I wasn't with a boy!" I shouted because I couldn't hold it anymore. "I wasn't with anyone at all, besides from Izzy and then when I go to the beach to meet you, I looked like a complete idiot waiting for you there for 50 minutes! I sat there on my own hoping you would come but you didn't!" then I smack him on the chest not hard enough to hurt him but to make sure he knows I'm upset.

I'm still hitting him and he's just letting me. I hit him once more and keep my hands rested on his chest and rest my head on my hands still crying. I have so many tears.

"I'm sorry Clary, really I am."

"Just save it Jace." I say and carry on walking away.

"Clary wait!" I stop and look around.

He continued " Look, I saw you answer the door to your brother earlier and he kissed you on you cheek so I thought he was like a boy you invited, and then you were with him for like the whole party and I couldn't help but get jealous. But I didn't know he was your brother. And when I saw you together happy and stuff It hurt me that someone could make you that happy besides from me and I know it's stupid. But after all this I realised it's because I love you."

"You thought my brother was a boy I invited?" I said smiling. He said he loved me! He really does!

"Yes, but more importantly I love you Clary! And I'm scared that If I don't do this soon, I don't know…" and then he kissed me so softly on the lips that I thought I might melt. It was so soft and loving I fell straight into him and pressed harder.

My lips opened when his tongue danced along the tip of my lips and my stomach did tiny flips, this felt good. I felt on top of the world and Jace's arms snaked around my hips and mine went onto his neck and he started to walk backwards. I stepped on his toe's and we both fell onto the sand – me on top of him.

He rolled over so I was he was on top of me. "You are so beautiful," he said and joined our lips together instantly opening our mouths and our tongues brushing each others. I arched my back and my lips touched his and he moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips harder against mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and bought him further onto me.

"I love you so much Clary," I rolled so I was on top of him.

"I love you too, I love you." He caught my wrists and undid the wings that were connected to them. He next kissed each wrist and then pulled me closer to him and placed my hands on his chest.

I slowly and seductively leaned my head against his and I was fully aware that a more than personal amount of cleavage was showing and Jace definitely realised too.

** DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE GIVE ME OPINIONS OF YOUR FAVOURITE BITS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Clary's POV**

Jace was doing a good job of keeping eye contact because he was keeping it but then his eyes flicked to my cleavage and then back up to my face. He smiled and the caught my cheek In his hand and pulled my face towards his. His lips connected with mine and I sunk my hips into his. He groaned and pushed back up making me moan against his.

I rolled off of him and we lay barely centimetres apart kissing in the rich sand. Our tongues sweep across each other and it feels amazing. He places his hand on the curve of my waist rubbing up and down between my hips and my rip cage.

Suddenly, his hands slip down underneath my shorts and rub the sensitive skin on my hip that makes me kiss him harder and deeper. It moves around to my backside and slides under the lace undies, soon after he removes his hand from under my panties and moves it back to my hip – still under my shorts.

"You're so soft, I want to touch all of you…" he said only separating our lips for seconds.

"Please do…" I said back seductively.

His hand moved to the front and he tickled the top. I grinded against his hand wanting him to push more and more.

"Close your eyes" he said softly into my ear and then removed his hand and as I was about to protest but he spoke before I could," Just close your eyes." He said lightly. So I did.

Then I felt him lift me up off of the ground and hold me like you would at a wedding. He started walking and I kept my eyes closed.

"you're going to feel like a princess at the end of this…" he said and started to move his way down from my ear down my neck kissing it lightly.

"As long as you're the prince…" I said and soonly regretted it. Embarrassment swam over me.

"That was so embarrassing… got caught in the moment I guess," I said and buried my head in his chest.

"You're so cute." He said and I opened my eyes and shot him a look. "Haha, sorry…" he said and then I heard the splash of water around his feet and I met his eyes.

"Please Jace, were not seriously going in the water are we?" I said.

"Yeh, why not?"

"Why?" I said moaning.

"Cause I want to calm myself down before we go inside." I closed my eyes in embarrassment because I knew exactly what he meant.

I looked down and the water was around his knees. "Why? We could just go and finish off inside…"

"And walk through the house with a hard on? This is way better." He said and then I felt the water touch my but.

"Please Jace…" I said moaningly.

"Wrap your legs around my hips," he said and I did but I also got my legs wet whilst doing it. I was now higher than he was and I looked down at him and he looked up at me slowly. As soon as we made eye contact I pressed my lips against his.

I knew we were getting deeper in the water as he walked but our lips were pressed against each other's and that was all that mattered. The water was at my waist and Jace's hand moved under the water and onto the back of my thighs tracing circles.

We finally stopped walking deeper and I was in the water until the bottom of my crop top and Jace was just above his chest.

He broke the kiss," I don't know why it took me so long to realise I love you. I knew it from the moment I saw you." He said a-matter-of-factly.

I looked down into his eyes and pressed my fore head against his. "It took us both as long as eachother." Then he connected our lips together and it was like heaven. My legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were traveling up my back and under my crop to.

I squeezed my legs around tighter as he started to lift my crop top and my hands were buried in the backs of his hair. He parted the kiss and I moaned.

"Don't worry I was only going to ask you to lift your arms," he said and smiled. I lifted my arms and kept my legs around his hips and off came my top. He froze and his mouth became ajar. "I realise just how beautiful you are every single time I see you."

"Just because I have my boobs out?" I say.

"No. Every part of you." He pauses and clasps his hand on each of my cheeks," Your face," He says and kisses my fore head.

" Your eyes," he says and kisses my eye lids.

"Your lips," he says and kisses my lips attentively.

"Your body," He said and kisses the spot between both of my breasts.

"Your personality-" He says and kisses my lips. It was a long kiss and then he pulled away only to kiss me again but on my chin working his way down my face and neck. His hands we working his way up my back to my bra strap and reached it. He started to undo it but I pulled away.

"I think we should go inside and finish this." I said and smiled.

"See, the problem is, is that I don't know where your top has gone…" he said and he bit his lip not trying to laugh. Damn, he was so sexy.

"Well, were not going to have sex on the beach," I said.

"We're gonna have sex are we?" he said nodding his head up and down happily.

I hit his chest. "Fine then. We wont." I said and looked away trying not to laugh.

He spun me around and I started laughing. I thought he was going to drop me so I caught his shoulders then he stopped.

"Shall I just carry you in? Everyone will be gone or asleep cause it's like 1:30am? Everyone's going to see you in your bikini anyway if Izzy or someone's awake?"

"My underwear is for no-one to see though, it's personal…" I said and smiled.

"Besides from me, but no one will be awake and I will cover you up." He said and lifted me up one arm underneath my legs and one underneath my back. I turned my body in to cover up then he started walking out the water.

Once we had finally made it inside, Jace was right everyone was asleep and it was empty. It was weird. It was so messy.

"I think we should stay in bed tomorrow in the morning so we don't have to tidy it up." I said and laughed. "Where's your room?"

"It's through the kitchen and then up a different pair of stairs, it's all on its own so we shouldn't be disturbed." He spoke and then kissed my lips.

We walked towards the kitchen and into the kitchen there was no one in there and out the other end I could see the stairs.

"Hey!" Sebastian said from behind and Jace spun around forgetting the fact I was half naked.

"Jace!" I said and he looked up at Sebastian who was looking at me with massive eyes and then spun around and covered me. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sebastian stop being such a purv!" Jace said and carried on walking.

"Let me have a look!" he said.

"Fuck off Sebastian, she's not an object." He said and ignored more comments from Sebastian and we finally made it to his room. He put me down and pulled out a key to unlock his room.

"You have a lock on your room?" I ask.

"We didn't want anyone else using this room did we?"

He holds the door open and I walk in, and it's amazing. Its dark besides the candles all around the room. Its so romantic and beautiful I want to cry.

"Jace, this is amazing. Did you do this?"

"I want to say I did. But I didn't." he said and walked over to me and cupped my face in his hand and carried on walking. My back touched the wall and he pressed his hips against mine and I let out a moan.

"I don't want this to me just sex." I said in a husky voice.

"We can call it making love if you want because it won't be any less." He said and kissed me firmly on the lips.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Clary's POV**

"We can call it making love if you want because it won't be any less." He said and kissed me firmly on the lips.

His hands slipped up the back of my thighs, over my bum and onto my back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I opened my mouth against his. My insides were doing flips and I pressed myself into his body. His arms wrapped around me tighter so I couldn't move much.

He slipped his hands back down and under my shorts brushing the sensitive skin that was hidden. "Jace…" I moaned into the kiss and I felt his hips grind against mine. His hands slip down my shorts and they went with them. I seemed now to be only in my underwear, but I didn't care.

I pulled of the remains of Jaces gladiator outfit and he was left in his boxers. I could feel his hardness on me and it made me want him even more than I did earlier. I spun us around so he was walking towards the bed and I was walking backwards, I could hit the bed anytime.

Once I felt the bed against my legs, I fell back wards onto it and Jace looked down at me. The lust in his eyes was too much for me to handle and I covered my half naked body and curled into a ball.

I felt him climb on the bed next to me and roll me over. I kept my eyes closed and then peeked open and he was smiling at me.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, you're so beautiful anyone would be stupid not to think so." He said and unwrapped my hands from me. I smiled up at him and I was lying flat in front of him. His hand tickled up my belly to my bra and back down to my panties, continuously.

"That tickles," I said and turned my body to face his. We were so close I could feel his breath dancing along my lips. I looked up and met his eyes. So slowly our lips met and it was so much more than lust in this kiss. There was love and passion, everything I have waited my whole life for.

He rolled on top of me so his body was caging mine. He pressed his hips against mine and I gasped in the kiss. I felt him smile and I dug my hands into his golden locks.

"You're too good for me…" he said and grinded his hips on mine. I let out a moan that I would be embarrassed about but I wasn't.

"No I'm not," I said and arched my back. My bra was pressed against his chest and his hands quickly slipped around my back and my bra strap popped off. Slowly, he slipped his hand up to my straps that were over my shoulders and pulled them off. I was now bare chested and I wasn't even embarrassed.

Carefully, he kissed the gap between my breasts and my back instantly arched," Jace…" I moaned and then I was slightly blushing.

"Let me make you feel good…" he said and moved his mouth to one of my breasts.

"Okay…" I said quitley.

His hand tickled his way down to my panties and slipped in. I felt his hand every millimetre of skin he touched. His hands moved strategically across my area and tickled a very sensitive area. But I want to make Jace feel good, he's always trying to make me feel good – it's his time. I bought his head up to mine and kissed him. As he carried on moving his fingers in and out of me, I had to use all self-strength to pull his hand down and kiss my way down his body.

"Clary, you don't have to," He said with little conviction.

As I reached his boxer is pulled them down and looked up to him," But I want to." And then I moved my mouth onto his length. Slowly, I moved my mouth down and then back up slowly getting quicker. I heard Jace let out a moan and then caught my hand in his. I removed my mouth and put my hand on his instead then bought my head to his.

"You okay?" I asked and carried on slowly moving my hand.

"Just if you want to carry on, you'll need to stop your amazing skills because I won't be able to hold on much longer." He said and smirked at me. He was so gorgeous.

"You're so handsome." I said and moved my hand to the side of his face and kind of stroked it.

He quickly flipped me over and reached over to the table. Pulling out a foil package I knew exactly what it was. The blush innocently climbed up my face. Slowly edged his way between my parted legs, somehow he managed to pull down my panties at the same time.

His hand moved to the side of my face and his thumb rubbed slowly over my cheek bone.

"You're so stunningly beautiful I struggle to keep my hands off of you. Your personality is just as beautiful as your body and face. I love you so much." He said and I felt him enter me. My back arched against his and he lowered his head and seductively pressed his lips to mine.

I pushed against him and raised my hips. This was love. Last time we did this there was nothing but lust, now there's anything but that. His hands buried into my hair and suddenly it was enough. I moved grinding against him slightly faster, edging him on to go faster and he got the tip.

"Jace." I moaned aloud and we both reached our climaxes together. Still over me, he took deep breaths which met mine. He collapsed to the side of me and I draped my leg in-between his. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and I pulled the covers up over us. Whilst I pulled it up to my chin Jace's over hand slowly took my hand.

And we both fell asleep like that.

* * *

I woke up slowly and had a hard time dislodging myself from Jace. I finally did and lifted my arms above my head and stretched – also yawned.

"Man, that's hot." Jace said sleepily beside me and I quickly pulled the covers up, realising I just completely yawned nakedly in front of him.

"Come here," he said and lifted up his arm. I resumed the position I was in earlier and looked up to him. His eyes were shiny from we're he just woke up. I dare to think what I look like.

"Oh god, I'm going to go to the bathroom quickly." And as I started to sit up he caught me and pulled me back down.

He caught my chin between his fingers and bought my face up to face his. "You look as gorgeous as you did last night." And then pressed a kiss to my lips. Sweet and innocent.

Then the door opened, whilst we were kissing. "Awwww, you two are sooo adorable!" Izzy screeched from the doorway and I broke away and instantly pulled up the covers, covering my body up. Jace took my hand and held it.

"How did you know we weren't getting down and dirty?" Jace said and I cringed. Smacking him on the chest he smiled and sat up pulling me with him. I wrapped the covers around my chest so I wasn't exposing myself.

"After last night, I guessed I would be able to hear you from the stairs…" She said and smirked.

My mouth dropped and I looked at Jace who was supressing a laugh.

"We weren't that loud were we?" I said horrified.

"He wasn't, you were though," she said and Jace pulled me into his lap. I carried on holding the covers against me and I was even more horrified. Jace buried his head in the small nape of my neck.

"I'm just kidding!" She said and laughed," I heard but that was 'cause I was going to bed and thought I would go and ask Jace how it went when he spoke to you… but I clearly didn't need to," She said and laughed. I sat up but instantly got pulled back down by Jace's arms snaking around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered into my ear.

"You too are so cute!" Izzy said and started to leave but not before she turned around and said," Come to the beach as soon as you can cause were all having breakfast there." And then she left.

I spun around in his lap," Well she took that better than I thought…" I said and laughed.

"I know, I talked to her about it," He said and smiled. "But we need to get up and get ready." I shuffled forward so he could climb off the bed and he did. I sat there whilst he hurried to the shower and quickly came out in a pair of swim shorts.

"Ready to go back to your room?" I nodded and stood up whilst wrapping the blanket around me tightly.

"We should move your clothes into here, if you want?" he said.

"Yeah, shall we do it later? I don't want to sleep in my room alone…" I said and we started to walk to my room.

"You won't have too, you can sleep in here," he said and draped his hand over my shoulder. We finally reached my room and he sat on the bed.

"Do you wanna wait in here whilst I have a shower?" I said.

"I would like to come in here with you but I don't see that happening," he smiled hopefully.

"How about you pick me something to wear instead?" I said smiling.

"Okay…" he said slightly disappointed but I just laughed.

* * *

When I got out of the shower I walked out in a towel wrapped tightly around my body.

"Picked something?" I said,

"Definitely…" he said mischievously," You didn't pick any of these clothes did you?"

"Nope, all Izzy."

"I can tell," he said and laughed. He chucked me the clothes and I didn't look at the clothes before I walked to the bathroom. I looked at what Jace gave me and all it was, was a small purple bikini and a short jean skirt.

I put them on and man, it was like I was wearing nothing. The bikini was pretty small but not too bad and the skirt was above mid-knee.

I walked out and Jace smiled and nodded his head. "Are you sure you want me to wear this in front of Sebastian?" I said and he pulled a weird face.

"I think as long as I get to see you, I'll cope. You?"

"Yeah, you picked and I'll wear it."

"Lets go then," He said and took my hand.

**WHO LIKE THE LEMON SCENE? I KNOW I DID! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE BIT OF IT! AND ANY IMPROVMENTS.**


End file.
